Ἀδελφοί
by barakei
Summary: "Shion terminò il suo vaticinio, illuminato dalla dea. Scorse i volti attoniti dei due giovani, immobili uno accanto all'altra, incapaci di razionalizzare quanto era stato loro appena rivelato. "
1. Prologo

"_In te sta per me la vita, la morte._

_Sacro è per me il tuo amore"_

Nell'imponente sala principale del tredicesimo tempio, la maestosa figura del Grande Sacerdote, Shion di Aries vegliardo e saggio, si stagliava dall'alto del trono massiccio.

Due giovani, convocati d'urgenza dal Pontefice voce in terra di Atena, avanzavano piano e riverenti verso la figura austera e santa del sacerdote, intimiditi dall'aura divina che lo stesso colonnato che sorreggeva il palazzo trasudava.

In quella stanza, inaccessibile a molti, erano passati centinaia e centinaia di giovani guerrieri: i sacri guerrieri devoti alla dea, Atena dagli occhi lucenti. Nel corso dei secoli essi avevano varcato quella soglia importante, impregnando dei loro cosmi ogni singolo atomo della materia che rivestiva il sacro luogo, dimora del Pontefice voce in terra di Atena, fanciulla divina dall'egida miracolosa.

I due giovani giunsero infine al cospetto del sommo Shion, tenendosi per mano s'inginocchiarono. Erano un giovane di sedici anni, alto e slanciato nella figura ormai formata, modellata da anni di addestramenti estenuanti sostenuti con rigore e dedizione per entrare anch'egli nel novero dei santi guerrieri della dea Vergine. I capelli riccioluti e biondicci gli arrivavano fin sotto la base del collo, sul volto dai bei lineamenti spiccavano gli occhi, leggermente allungati, splendidamente verdi. Occhi dai quali si espandeva una luce di fierezza e rettitudine che sempre colpiva il Pontefice. Accanto al ragazzo, genuflessa e col capo leggermente piegato verso il basso, stava una fanciulla di appena quindici anni. Indossava ancora le vesti che la confermavano nell'appartenenza a quell'ordine minore nel numero, ma affatto inferiore nella devozione alla dea, delle giovani guerriere dal volto di bronzo. Ma ora, ella, quella fredda ed inespressiva maschera, simbolo di rinuncia ad un'identità da abbandonare per meglio seguire Atena, ora quella maschera ella non la indossava. Sebbene il volto tenesse rivolto verso il basso, se ne potevano scorgere le fattezze delicate e regolari, le palpebre socchiuse non lasciavano però ammirare gli splendidi occhi dalla sfumatura cerulea. I lunghi capelli castani scivolavano morbidi sulle spalle. Sul volto le belle labbra sottili erano debolmente piegate verso il basso, contrite lasciavano trapelare una certa tensione che solo il calore della mano del giovane, stringente la sua, riusciva a placare.

"Sommo Shion, eccoci al vostro cospetto come avevate domandato".

La voce del giovane risuonò nel vuoto della sala, perdendosi fra le alte colonne antiche. Il vecchio Pontefice, cinto nei paramenti sacri di sacerdote, sedeva immobile sul trono. Il volto era nascosto dalla maschera, che ricopriva anche la parte superiore del capo e che rendeva impossibile anche soltanto conoscere le espressioni di quel viso sconosciuto.  
>"Admeto, Alcesti..." chiamò i loro nomi, nell'atto ufficiale di riconoscerli.<p>

La voce del sommo Shion sembrava non avere natura umana, tanto risuonava metallica filtrata com'era dal bronzo che celava le sembianze del Pontefice. Sembrava quasi che non giungesse da lui, ma che fosse come un'eco lontana proveniente da un'altra dimensione.  
>"Siete davvero convinti della vostra scelta?"<p>

Chiese Shion ai due, e un'impercettibile sfumatura di preoccupazione sembrò ai due ragazzi di poter sentire in quella voce sempre severa e formale. Il giovane Admeto si volse verso la compagna, che sentendo il suo sguardo innamorato posarsi su di lei, gli si volse incontro, cosicché i loro occhi si guardarono teneramente. Quelli del giovane s'illuminarono al solo contemplare quelli dell'amata, e la fanciulla sembrò sollevata tanto da lasciare che le sue labbra rosee si dischiudessero, infine, in un lieve sorriso.  
>"Ne siamo certi, mio signore" rispose risoluto il giovane, di nuovo rivolto verso il Sacerdote della dea guerriera.<p>

E strinse con più forza la mano dell'amata.  
>"Il Santuario ha perdonato la vostra trasgressione. E la stessa Atena vi sorride benevola". Quell'uomo austero che incuteva rispetto, ma anche timore nell'apparenza quanto nella voce possente, tacque un istante prima di proseguire pensoso. Non era solito, Shion di Aries, sommo Sacerdote della dea dalle candide braccia, avere di tentennamenti o esitazioni. La guida del Santuario non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi esitante, nessuna debolezza, nessuna incertezza per chi doveva svolgere il compito onorato e faticoso affidatogli da Pallade Atena dagli occhi lucenti. Per questo tacque un istante, per raccogliere e riordinare le idee e riflettere su quanto dire. Gli avvenimenti futuri osservati dall'altura sacra dello Star Hill, gli stessi avvenimenti che la dolce voce di Atena aveva confermato nel suo animo, erano ben chiari nella sua mente. Sebbene non potesse rivelarli ad alcuno, tanto meno a chi aveva trasgredito alle regole del Santuario, e per questo si accingeva a lasciare la terra santa.<p>

Eppure i due giovani che gli stavano di fronte non si erano macchiati di una colpa tanto grave da meritare l'esilio, seppur volontario.

Eppure quei due giovani innamorati erano stati scelti dagli dèi, che per loro avevano tessuto un destino fausto ed infausto allo stesso tempo.

Il saggio e venerato Shion, imperturbabile, ferreo e sempre sicuro nel suo agire, ebbe per un istante il turbamento di una tentazione impossibile: rivelare ai due giovani gli avvenimenti futuri, che devono rimanere ignoti ai mortali. Il vecchio non poté evitare di lasciarsi andare a un sospiro di rassegnazione. I due giovani, stupiti dal fatto assolutamente insolito, si scambiarono una rapida occhiata incerta. Il sommo Pontefice rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi appoggiò le mani sui braccioli del seggio prezioso, facendo leva su di essi si alzò in piedi. Ai due ragazzi ancora genuflessi in riverenza quell'uomo parve simile al divino Zeus per imponenza e maestosità. Portando le mani ai lati del volto, il Sacerdote si sfilò lentamente la maschera. Il volto che si rivelò per la prima volta ai due giovani era di un uomo bicentenario, scavato da rughe profonde quasi all'inverosimile, che gli conferivano un'espressione provata eppure amabile. Due occhi amaranto spiccavano invece per la luce ancora intatta, lunghi capelli ormai sbiancati gli incorniciavano l'ovale del viso, cadendo mollemente sulle spalle e scivolando sulla schiena incredibilmente ritta e solida. L'attenzione dei due giovani però fu attratta da due punti rossi, di un rosso ancora vivo nonostante la pelle invecchiata, che posti sulla fronte poco al di sopra delle folte sopracciglia canute sembravano essere un segno di riconoscimento, forse d'appartenenza ad un popolo misterioso e lontano.

Il sommo Pontefice allargò le labbra in un sorriso bonario, da vecchio padre affettuoso. Facendo segno con la mano, dopo aver posato la pesante maschera sul trono freddo, chiese ai due di alzarsi da terra.

"Venite con me" disse, e non c'era nella voce, libera dal filtro metallico, nessun ordine, nessuna formalità.

Incoraggiati da quell'insolita vista e dall'invito cordiale, i due ragazzi si levarono in piedi e fiduciosi presero a seguire il Sacerdote. Questi con passo cauto ma deciso li condusse al di là dei drappi immacolati che dividevano la sala del tredicesimo palazzo in due ambienti distinti. Dietro a quelle tende, che cadevano pesanti al suolo, era stato detto loro che si celava la via per giungere alla dea. Il tempio oltre al quale si trovava la statua di Pallade Atena, la vergine dea dagli occhi azzurri e lucenti che col suo cosmo amorevole vegliava, dalla divina dimora olimpia, sul Santuario.

Giunti ai piedi dell'immensa statua, i due giovani rimasero affascinati dalla bellezza della figura imponente, che brillava argentea ai raggi dell'ultimo sole. Il volto della dea era sereno, i lineamenti scolpiti nel freddo marmo parevano distendersi in espressioni di silenziosa letizia, che culminava nel sorriso appena accennato nel disegno dalle belle labbra.

Ai piedi di quell'immensa statua rinasceva Atena, dea guerriera e saggia dagli occhi di cielo. Ammirati dalla maestosità della loro dea, entrambi i giovani avevano scordato che presto quella vista non sarebbe stata a loro più concessa. I loro cuori erano però colmi di sincera commozione.

E qualcosa nel grembo di Alcesti esultò.  
>"Se siete davvero risoluti nella vostra scelta, allora non vi fermerò".<p>

Disse il Pontefice, catturando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi, ancora immersi nella contemplazione silenziosa.

"Ma sappiate che la vostra colpa è stata perdonata. Atena stessa vi ha perdonati."  
>Le parole di Shion rincuorarono i due giovani, in special modo Alcesti, che temeva per la sorte del suo amato Admeto. Lei, fanciulla destinata ad indossare per sempre una maschera per farsi "guerriero" degno della dea, si era innamorata di un futuro santo d'argento. E questi, scellerato, aveva avuto l'ardire di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. L'aveva vista in volto, ed Alcesti mai avrebbe potuto scegliere fra uccidere o amare, come imponeva la regola. Perché, in fondo, di scelte non ve n'era: Admeto l'amava. L'amava più di quanto non avesse mai amato nessun'altra creatura, nemmeno la vergine Atena dagli occhi lucenti d'azzurro.<p>

Per questo l'esilio.

Un santo che ama Atena, e che ad ella consacra la vita, non può permettersi di amare nessun altro più di lei. Shion, che aveva visto entrambi crescere e sbocciare come giovani dall'animo nobile e dal cosmo giusto, non volle punirli. E li avrebbe fatti vivere al Santuario, Alcesti non più destinata ad alcuna maschera e libera di poter stare accanto all'amato ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e dal cuore fiero. Ma la rettitudine di Admeto e la fedeltà che egli nutriva per Atena non gli permisero di accettare. Ora la dea perdonava entrambi, per bocca di Shion, ed il rimorso di Alcesti trovava un po' di pace.  
>"Il Santuario vi aiuterà, nella vostra nuova vita lontano dalle terre consacrate. Questo è il volere di Atena".<p>

Aggiunse Shion, volgendo lo sguardo in altro, ad incontrare il favore del sorriso della Vergine.

"Ma prima di lasciarvi andare, c'è qualcosa che vorrei farvi sapere. Qualcosa che le stelle mi hanno confidato e che la dolce voce di Atena mi ha confermato".

La solennità del Sacerdote era tornata nel tono della voce e nello sguardo serio e cosciente. Gli occhi di Shion si accesero come fosse la dea stessa ad infondergli la parola, e senza mai staccarsi da quelli dei due giovani, che fremevano nell'attesa di sapere, turbati dalla consapevolezza che quello che stavano per udire era parte di un destino comune già stabilito per loro dagli dèi, dunque incontrovertibile. Il sommo Shion pronunciò queste parole:

"Nelle stelle il vostro destino è scritto, e le stelle eterne e sempre lucenti non possono che dire il vero. Da voi verranno due animi nobili e forti. Il vostro sangue unendosi farà sgorgare sangue d'oro che si dividerà per infondersi in due cuori. L'uno parte dell'altro. Colui che sarà guida per le future generazioni di sacri guerrieri devoti ad Atena, da voi verrà. E da voi verrà colui che con la sua forza e nobiltà Atena riconoscerà nell'inganno. Questo dicono le stelle, questo la dolce voce di Atena mi ha confermato".

Shion terminò il suo vaticinio, illuminato dalla dea. Scorse i volti attoniti dei due giovani, immobili uno accanto all'altra, incapaci di razionalizzare quanto era stato loro appena rivelato. Sfiorando inconsciamente la mano dell'amata, Admeto si avvide che la giovane tremava, come foglia sfidata dal vento. Gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra serrate, Alcesti teneva una mano sul grembo caldo.  
>"La creatura appena nata in te..." Shion interruppe quegli istanti di silenzio "...è destinata a grandi imprese, sotto l'egida di Atena. Egli sarà il suo riparo, la sua vita sarà la salvezza della Vergine" Admeto circondò le spalle della fanciulla col suo braccio forte, sicuro.<p>

"Quando l'altro fanciullo verrà alla luce, voi non ne conoscerete il volto."

Sfinita dalla tensione, e dalla terribile verità celata nelle ultime parole di Shion, la giovane si aggrappò alle spalle dell'amato, come fosse l'unico appiglio per evitare una caduta nel vuoto.  
>"Perdonatemi, non avrei dovuto rivelarvi ciò che agli uomini non è consentito conoscere. Ma la vostra unione è benedetta dagli dèi, ed il suo frutto sarà altrettanto divino".<p>

Era di nuovo padre, Shion, mentre si scusava per una colpa non sua. L'affetto che nutriva per quei due giovani era sincero, e questo a entrambi regalò per lo meno istanti di umana complicità e partecipazione da parte di colui che avevano sempre venerato da lontano, come voce di Atena.  
>"Se resterete al Santuario, farò in modo che siate protetti e che la vostra vita possa essere lieta fino...alla fine".<p>

Il Pontefice propose nuovamente il suo aiuto con animo angustiato e dolorante. Admeto strinse ancora di più la sua amata fra le braccia, pronunciò piano il suo nome affinché ella si ridestasse dall'incredulo torpore nel quale era caduta. I loro sguardi erano fissi l'uno nell'altro, i loro occhi sinceri penetravano nella profondità dei loro animi.

Ed Alcesti comprese.

"Vi siamo grati per quanto vi proponete di fare per noi. Ma la nostra decisione non è mutata. Se questo è il nostro destino, allora lo affronteremo insieme, giorno dopo giorno fino alla fine" disse il giovane.

Ed anche Shion comprese.


	2. Eudaimonia

_E__udaimonia_.

La piccola spiaggia si distendeva per pochi chilometri, al di sotto di un irto promontorio roccioso che culminava in alto su di una parete scoscesa. Per giungervi bisognava passare per un fitto boschetto di pini marittimi, dagli aghi aguzzi e dal profumo inconfondibile. Tra quei pini ve ne erano alcuni che vantavano centinaia di anni, resistenti a tutto ed ancora floridi e rigogliosi da far invidia alle piante più giovani. Lasciato il bosco dall'ombra rinfrescante, la piccola spiaggia si apriva e pareva immensa, dipanandosi in un tutt'uno con l'ampia distesa d'acqua che fluiva in eterno. Non era quello un luogo frequentato dai turisti, sebbene fosse una piccola porzione di Grecia dalla bellezza selvaggia e intatta. Si trattava di un piccolo villaggio di pescatori, e quella era la loro spiaggia, custodita con amore e difesa dal resto del mondo, con gelosia. L'approdo familiare e accogliente dopo le lunghe ore passate lì, sulla pianura governata dal dio dei mari, Poseidone lo scuotitore della terra impetuoso.

Il sole si accingeva ormai a calare, provato anch'egli del suo stesso calore. Pigro scivolava sul mare dietro all'orizzonte dalla linea bianca e invisibile, colorando il cielo di sfumature soffuse tra l'amaranto e l'indaco. Solo le cicale ancora energiche non cessavano il loro canto, e col loro frinire creavano un sottofondo ideale per quel piccolo luogo perso nella Grecia. Il mare era calmo, un'enorme distesa blu, piccole onde pacifiche increspavano la superficie sempre in movimento.

Quella spiaggia non era però del tutto deserta. Una giovane donna sedeva sulla sabbia dorata e soffice, accanto a se teneva alcune conchiglie dalle forme più diverse. La donna aveva lunghi capelli castani, raccolti in una soffice treccia che le scendeva sulla schiena. La brezza leggera che arrivava dall'orizzonte le scompigliava qualche ciocca dispettosa, che le andava a sfiorare le guance rosee.

Ogni tanto prendeva in mano una conchiglia e la osservava in controluce, riflessi irregolari si confondevano con l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

Ogni tanto portava una mano al grembo, sentiva uno scalpiccio, sorrideva.

La donna alzò lo sguardo, con gli occhi prima cercò poi trovò e seguì una figura minuta. Un bambino dai riccioli folti e scomposti dalla stessa brezza. Avevano il colore del miele ed erano impregnati del profumo intenso del mare. La sua corporatura era esile, ma non gracile. Il bambino stava piegato sulle ginocchia, seguiva con lo sguardo attento un piccolo granchietto dal carapace gialliccio, che si muoveva nervoso sulla sabbia bagnata. Arrivava l'onda ed il granchietto scappava. Il piccolo divertito lo seguiva e intanto cercava conchiglie dalle forme flessuose, dalle sfumature diverse.

E intanto cercava pietre dalle forme strane, di quelle che potevano ricordagli sagome di animaletti più o meno reali, oppure pietruzze dai colori sgargianti: verde acqua, rosso, bianco nuvola. A un tratto il bimbo si alzò in piedi, voltandosi piano verso la donna. I loro occhi s'incontrarono in un richiamo silenzioso. Il piccolo distese le labbra rosee in un sorriso leggero, tanto però da lasciare intravedere i piccoli denti da latte. All'improvviso il bambino sollevò le braccia, distendendole nel vuoto e piegando appena i gomiti. Le manine ben serrate a custodire conchiglie e pietruzze colorate, sporse leggermente il busto in avanti gonfiando le guance come se dovesse soffiare forte su qualcosa. Ma non soffiò. Cominciò anzi a camminare all'indietro, salterellando quasi. La donna da lontano lo stava ad osservare incuriosita, e non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad una risata di cuore.

Il granchietto offeso dalla buffa imitazione si lasciò trascinare via, dall'ultima onda.  
>Nel frattempo dall'orizzonte giungevano delle piccole imbarcazioni. Modeste, di legno e ghisa, vecchiotte ma robuste, provate da lunghi anni trascorsi a lottare con le onde minacciose, a lasciarsi cullare dai venti benevoli. Su una di queste, quella che faceva da apripista alle altre, un giovane uomo stava in piedi, a prua, maestoso nella figura sebbene stanco nelle membra affaticate dalla dura giornata di lavoro. Appena scorte le due minuscole figure stanti sulla riva, aguzzò lo sguardo. I begli occhi verdi stretti in due fessure per meglio mettere a fuoco l'immagine lontana. Riconobbe all'istante la minuta sagoma del bambino, ed il cuore gli si riempì di tenera gioia. Si portò entrambe le mani all'altezza della bocca, raccolse tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e lo liberò tutto insieme, urlando il nome del figlio: "Aiolos!"<br>Il bambino ebbe un guizzo, si voltò prontamente nella direzione da cui la voce proveniva, e vide l'insieme delle barche avanzare placide sulla distesa blu, verso la riva. E su una di queste era la figura amata del padre, le braccia allargate e le mani agitate per attirare la sua attenzione. Il bambino non si fece attendere troppo e subito rispose al gesto, alzando al cielo le corte braccia e spalancando i palmi delle mani. Conchiglie e pietre scivolarono via, in mille riflessi variopinti, ma il piccolo non se ne avvide, intento com'era a ricambiare il saluto del genitore.

Festante, incontenibile avanzò di qualche passo verso l'acqua, arrestandosi non appena le ginocchia ne furono sommerse. "Papà!" chiamava, agitando nell'aria le mani, ormai vuote. A pochi metri dalla riva, le barche ad una ad una si fermarono gettando la pesante àncora sul fondo sabbioso. Admeto non seppe aspettare che la sua barca fosse completamente ferma, con un salto agile e preciso balzò giù, nell'acqua ancora tiepida. Corse a grandi passi, non curandosi di ciottoli e sassi che ricoprivano il fondo man mano che si avvicinava alla terra ferma. In pochi istanti fu davanti al piccolo Aiolos che gli si tuffò letteralmente fra le braccia, forti e accoglienti, fra mille schizzi d'acqua piacevoli sulla pelle accaldata dell'uomo. Il giovane sollevò di peso il figlio in aria ed il piccolo volò sicuro tenuto saldamente dal padre. Le risate di entrambi si confondevano in una sola.

"Ben tornato, papà!" disse il bambino una volta sceso dal volo. E abbracciò stretto il padre buttandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

Admeto, con il piccolo Aiolos fra le braccia, prese a muoversi in direzione della sua sposa, che li attendeva seduta sulla sabbia morbida. La donna li osservava avanzare, sulle labbra dipinse istantaneamente un sorriso di sincera commozione.

"Alcesti, mia adorata".

Il giovane uomo dalle spalle possenti si fermò davanti alla donna, e piegandosi sulle ginocchia permise al piccolo Aiolos di scendere. Il bambino gattonò sul telo sul quale la morbida figura della madre riposava, accovacciandosi accanto ad ella.

"Come state?".

Chiese Admeto, poggiando delicatamente una mano sul ventre caldo.

"Bene, mio amato, stiamo tutti e tre bene", rispose la giovane dischiudendo le labbra sottili in un sorriso dolce e materno, e intanto accostò la sua mano delicata e forte su quella dello sposo.

"Non sareste dovuti venire. La signora Sofia ti ha raccomandato un riposo assoluto prima del parto" ammonì bonariamente l'uomo, preoccupato.

"Sono giorni che non usciamo da casa per evitare il caldo" e mentre spiegava, la giovane donna accarezzava i riccioli biondi del figlio, che ora teneva la testa sul grembo della madre, ed ascoltava.

"Avevamo proprio bisogno di una bella passeggiata, vero Aiolos?"

Il piccolo annuì, strofinando la guancia contro il seno materno.

"In quanto al riposo, lo sai, questo giovanotto non mi permette di alzare neanche un piatto!"

Disse strizzando l'occhio al figlio. Aiolos, sentendosi chiamato in causa, alzò il volto e incrociò lo sguardo divertito della donna, e serio nell'espressione come nel tono della voce affermò "Papà mi ha chiesto di avere cura di te, mamma."

Innocente e sincero.

"E' così".

Confermò il giovane uomo dagli occhi di bosco, mentre si rialzava soddisfatto per la premura dimostrata dal figlio.

Admeto offrì una mano alla sposa, che accettò di buon grado il tacito aiuto. Una donna incinta a nove mesi ha non poche difficoltà nei movimenti, anche in quelli banali come il sedersi o l'alzarsi. Aiolos, veloce, fu subito in piedi di fianco alla madre e istintivamente le fece d'appoggio.

"Sono felice che siate venuti ad accogliermi. Ma non voglio che tu faccia di simili sforzi". Disse il giovane, sollevando una mano all'altezza del volto dell'amata, ricoprendone per intero una guancia arrossata dal sole.

"Devi aver cura di te, e della creatura che porti in grembo."

"Il mio fratellino!" proruppe all'improvviso, la vocina squillante del piccolo Aiolos. 

Admeto lanciò un'occhiata stupita alla donna, i suoi occhi domandarono ancor prima che dalla bocca uscissero parole concrete. La giovane sospirò, si sforzò ad accennare un sorriso bonario, come se quella del figlio fosse solo un'innocente fantasia, inventata per far divertire il padre. Ma ella sapeva che non era così, e lo sguardo incredulo del marito le confermava i suoi timori. Da molti giorni, infatti, il bambino le raccontava il sogno che continuava a fare. Ogni notte sempre lo stesso. Nel sogno, raccontava il piccolo Aiolos alla madre, un bellissimo leone magnifico nell'aspetto, e dalla criniera rigogliosa e dorata, lo accompagnava lungo una scalinata di pietra antica che Aiolos diceva di non aver mai visto, annunciandogli l'imminente nascita di un bambino, suo fratello minore. Nel sogno il leone rivelava anche il nome del nascituro, ma al risveglio Aiolos non era in grado di ricordarlo, tanto era felice e impaziente per l'arrivo del fratello.

La mano della giovane donna, ancora appoggiata sulle fragili spalle del piccolo, ebbe un tremito nel ricordare le parole del figlio. Subito il bambino lo percepì e la guardò preoccupato, pensando non si sentisse bene. Alcesti accortasi del mutamento di espressione sul volto di Aiolos, si sforzò di sorridere, scacciando indietro lacrime minacciose di cadere, e rivelare così una sofferenza originatasi tanti anni prima e mai del tutto sopita.

"Alcesti" sussurrò Admeto per attirare l'attenzione della sposa che subito gli volse incontro il bel viso allarmato.

La donna scrollò il capo, sospirò ancora e si decise a parlare, velandosi il volto di un'apparenza forzatamente sollevata.

"Tuo figlio è convinto che darò alla luce un bambino, mio adorato sposo" finì la frase con voce tremula.

Ma resistette, confortata dalla mano dell'amato che andò a cercare e stringere la sua. Quel gesto, fin da quando si erano amati la prima volta, giovani al Santuario della dea dagli occhi lucenti, quella pressione leggera e ormai familiare, quel tepore intensamente conosciuto erano l'unica cosa che potesse darle conforto, quando i ricordi di un passato non troppo lontano prendevano il sopravvento sul presente. Admeto la rasserenava come nient'altro mondo, le bastava incontrare i suoi occhi, splendide pozze verdi dalla luce viva e sincera, e il destino che li avversava era sospinto un po' più in là, lontano da quella vita semplice e umana che avevano scelto per loro stessi e per il piccolo Aiolos.

E per il fanciullo che sarebbe venuto dopo di lui. 

"Ehi, Admeto!"

Una voce riportò entrambi alla realtà. Un uomo, alto e robusto avanzava a grandi passi verso di loro. "Zio!" il piccolo Aiolos gli corse incontro, e l'uomo lo salutò calorosamente, abbracciandolo con una stretta vigorosa. Si trattava di Ioannis, l'uomo a capo del gruppo di pescatori di quel piccolo villaggio. Era un gigante di quasi due metri, massiccio come una montagna e forte come dieci uomini, ma dal cuore d'oro. Sul corpo aveva non poche cicatrici, di cui andava fiero come prova della sua lotta quotidiana con il mare. Il grande amico e il terribile nemico di tutti i pescatori.

Ioannis era il marito di Sofia, la levatrice del villaggio. I due erano stati i primi ad accogliere ed aiutare i giovani Admeto ed Alcesti, appena giunti dal Santuario. Senza fare domande, senza pretendere spiegazioni diedero ai due di che vivere, di che riposare. E Sofia, sebbene ancora alle prime armi, assisté Alcesti quando questa diede alla luce il piccolo Aiolos. Fra le due coppie s'instaurò subito un legame strettissimo, di fiducia e solidarietà. La casa dove Admeto abitava con la famiglia era quasi attaccata a quella dell'amico Ioannis, ed Aiolos cresciuto accanto ai figli di questi prese a chiamarlo zio, ed a nutrire per lui e per la sua compagna un autentico affetto di nipote. 

"Alcesti, come stai? E' da molto che non ci vediamo".

Giunto accanto ai due giovani, Ioannis si sincerò della salute della donna, subito si era accorto che qualcosa la turbava, forse quel qualcosa che di tanto in tanto rattristava l'animo di Admeto, e che li faceva cadere entrambi in un silenzioso riflettere. Quel qualcosa che non avevano mai voluto confidare né a lui né alla moglie Sofia. 

"E' vero, è da tanto che non ci vediamo, ma tua moglie mi ha ordinato di riposare il più possibile e lo sai che non è consigliabile disobbedirle!".

Sembrava aver ritrovato un po' di spirito, la giovane donna, mentre scherzava con il massiccio pescatore. Ioannis si portò una mano al capo, grattandosi dietro alla nuca e ridacchiando "E' vero, è meglio non contraddirla mai!" e tutti e tre risero.

Approfittando della distrazione degli adulti, il piccolo Aiolos si era chinato sul telo a raccogliere ad una ad una le conchiglie, raccolte nell'attesa dell'arrivo di Admeto. Servivano per confezionare il regalo per il compleanno, imminente, del padre. Alcesti era particolarmente brava nei lavori manuali, spesso cuciva su misura vestiti per le donne del villaggio e a volte si cimentava con la creazione di piccole collane e bracciali fatti con materiali poveri ma che nel complesso finale dell'opera risultavano armoniosamente graziosi.  
>"Admeto, tu va pure a casa con Alcesti e il piccolo Aiolos. Mi occuperò io del resto, qui."<br>"Ma Ioannis, bisogna andare a smistare il pesce e sistemare le barche..."  
>"Tranquillo, mi farò aiutare dagli altri!" disse mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia per portarsi all'altezza del bambino ancora intento nel suo lavoretto, ma anche così facendo la possente figura che gli era propria sovrastava il piccolo di parecchi centimetri.<p>

"Fatti portare a pesca da tuo padre, Aiolos! Ci manchi tanto sulla barca!" disse mentre gli scompigliava i riccioli con la sua mano grande.

Il piccolo rintanò la testa nelle spalle, divertito della maldestra affettuosità del gigante. "Papà ha promesso di portarmi, quando il mio fratellino sarà nato!"

Ioannis non si chiese del perché Aiolos fosse tanto convinto dell'imminente nascita di un maschietto, semplicemente annuì ripetendo più volte "Bravo, bravo! Allora ti aspettiamo presto!" per poi rialzarsi.

Ioannis salutò la giovane coppia, e si diresse verso le barche, dove gli altri uomini al suo comando stavano sistemando il carico, abbondante, della giornata. Aiolos porse le conchiglie alla madre, e si chinò a raccogliere anche il telo. Alcesti ed Admeto si guardarono, scambiandosi un cenno silenzioso. Era ormai un'abitudine quel fare del piccolo, anche in casa non lasciava che la madre facesse troppi sforzi e l'aiutava in tutto, persino a preparare i pasti.

Una volta terminato il lavoretto, Aiolos si voltò verso i genitori. Li fissò dal basso per alcuni istanti, stringendo al petto il telo raccolto. Poi allargò le labbra in un sorriso luminoso e contagioso. Fece pochi passi in avanti mettendosi di fianco al padre e prendendogli la mano invitava entrambi a tornare a casa. Admeto porse il braccio alla sposa ed ella vi si appigliò volentieri. Tutti e tre presero a camminare, avanzando a piccoli passi vero il bosco che li divideva dalla loro casa. 

Poco al di là del boschetto di pini, si stendeva il villaggio sparuto. Le poche case sistemate quasi in cerchio attorno alla piazzetta perennemente assolata, dove si trovava un vecchio pozzo dal quale le donne raccoglievano l'acqua; la vecchia chiesa dal campanile malconcio con la grande campana di bronzo pesante che mandava, a intervalli regolari, i suoi rintocchi imperiosi a scandire la vita pacifica di quella povera gente. Appena usciti dalla fila di pini maestosi, qualche alberello di ulivo dalle belle foglie argentate delimitava il confine fra il bosco e la periferia del villaggio. Era lì che si trovava la casa di Admeto e Alcesti.

Era una piccola abitazione in pietra, ricavata da una vecchia capanna dove Ioannis era solito tenere gli attrezzi, usati per riparare le barche, qualche gallina e gli strumenti utili per la cura dell'orticello tanto caro alla moglie Sofia. All'arrivo dei due giovani, Ioannis non ebbe esitazioni e liberò l'abituro, sistemando la sua roba altrove, e con l'aiuto di Admeto si diede da fare per renderla abitabile, il più confortevole possibile. Admeto e Alcesti non riuscivano ancora a contenere la loro gratitudine verso quella generosità autentica e tanto umana, fondamentale per loro in un momento di forte bisogno. E mentre Admeto prese ad aiutare Ioannis in mare, apprendendo da lui tutto ciò che c'era da sapere sull'arte della pesca, Alcesti aiutava Sofia impegnata come levatrice anche nei villaggi vicini, accudendo in sua assenza la sua casa e i tre bambini della coppia. Quando la loro abitazione fu pronta, i due vi si stabilirono, e pochi mesi dopo lì nacque il piccolo Aiolos.

Al bambino quella casa piaceva tanto, diceva che era la più bella e la più sicura di tutta la Grecia, giacché a costruirla erano stati il padre e lo zio. In realtà era un'abitazione assai modesta ma gradevole, con due sole stanze dall'arredamento alquanto scarno. Vi erano, poi, una piccola cucina a legna, un tavolo, delle cassapanche dove erano sistemati vestiti ed altri oggetti, e due grandi finestre. Una nella cucina dava sul bosco, l'altra era nella stanza dove i tre dormivano.

Nonostante il bosco vicino, la casa di giorno non mancava mai di luce, il sole sembrava quasi cercarla. Alcesti poteva così sedere accanto alla finestra, scostare le tendine bianche e mettersi a cucire. Quella piccola occupazione non portava chissà quale guadagno, ma permetteva ad ogni modo di non far mancare nulla alla sua famiglia. Durante gli ultimi mesi di gravidanza, però, la giovane si limitava, su ordine perentorio di Sofia, a fare giusto qualche ricamo o rattoppo.

Una volta giunti a casa, Aiolos aiutò la madre a preparare la cena, mentre Admeto si ripuliva dalla fatica di quella dura giornata passata in mare. Dopo cena furono Admeto ed Aiolos a riassettare la cucina, permettendo così alla donna di riposare. Alcesti osservava con orgoglio il figlioletto indaffarato accanto al padre. Quando erano soli, era Aiolos ad occuparsi di tutto in casa: al mattino si alzava di buon'ora e rifaceva i letti, spazzava le stanze, andava a prendere l'acqua al pozzo ed al ritorno aiutava la madre a preparare i pasti. Se si accorgeva che la donna aveva fatto sforzi eccessivi, come uscire a prendere la legna per la cucina, le si parava davanti poggiando le manine sui fianchi, aggrottava la fronte e imbronciava il musetto rimproverandola con il piglio più risentito che gli riusciva di assumere. La madre allora non poteva fare altro che tornare a sedersi accanto alla finestra, accorta a non mostrargli il suo divertito compiacimento.

Anche ora Alcesti non poteva fare a meno di reputarsi una donna fortunata, nonostante tutto. Quando i due ebbero finito di rimettere in ordine, il padre chiese ad Aiolos di prepararsi per andare a letto. Il piccolo ubbidì, corse via a lavarsi i denti ed infilarsi la tunica di lino che usava per dormire. Mentre Alcesti sedeva alla finestra, intenta a terminare gli ultimi rattoppi, Admeto aprì una cassapanca e ne estrasse un grosso libro. Tornato, Aiolos si diresse verso la madre prendendo dal tavolo la lampada a olio che illuminava la stanza per porla sul davanzale accanto alla donna, cosicché ella non stancasse i begli occhi azzurri.

"Buona notte, mamma" disse il piccolo alzandosi sulle punte per baciare la giovane donna sulle guance.

"Buona notte, fratellino" ripeté poi circondando, anche se non del tutto, il grembo caldo con le braccia corte.

"Buona notte, figliolo" lo salutò la madre, non trattenendo la sua commozione.

Admeto attendeva il figlio sulla soglia della porta della stanza da letto, in una mano il libro corposo e nell'altra un piccolo lume a candela. Quando furono nella loro stanza, Aiolos saltò sul lettino sistemato pochi metri vicino a quello grande dei genitori. Si distese sull'addome, sprofondando col capo nel grande cuscino morbido. Il padre prese l'unica sedia che c'era e si mise accanto al letto del figlio, disponendo il lumicino su di un piccolo sgabello di legno posto anch'esso accanto al letto del piccolo. Per quanto stanco, Admeto non mancava mai di accompagnare il sonno del figlioletto con la lettura di un qualche mito antico, ed Aiolos amava addormentarsi al suono della voce calda e rassicurante del padre.

Il libro che aveva in mano e che iniziò a leggere era l'Odissea. A dire il vero, il prode Odisseo più volte era approdato sulle rive della sua amata, pietrosa, Itaca ma Aiolos incurante delle fatiche e dei pericoli corsi dell'eroe per giungere a casa, ogni volta chiedeva al padre di ricominciare il racconto da capo. Ed il povero, astuto Odisseo si vedeva costretto di nuovo ad intraprendere il suo eterno viaggio.

C'era un episodio che più degli altri entusiasmava il piccolo, e fino a che il padre non vi giungeva gli occhioni verdi di Aiolos rimanevano spalancati, le orecchie ben tese all'ascolto:

_E arrivammo all'isola di Aiolia: vi abitava_

_Aiolos Ippotade caro agli dei immortali, su_

_un'isola galleggiante; un muro di bronzo infrangibile_

_la cinge tutta, s'eleva liscia la roccia._

Admeto assorto nella lettura non si accorse subito che il figlio ridacchiava, tenendo stretto fra le braccia il cuscino che ne ovattava la voce. Il piccolo Aiolos ripeteva, scandendolo, quel nome "A- i- o- l- i- a, A- i- o- l- i- a, A- i- o- l- i- a". Come fosse, quella, una parola magica, una formula da pronunciare per propiziarsi gli dèi.

Il giovane uomo distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dal libro e vide il figlio sorridere, il viso quasi del tutto nascosto dal cuscino. Pensava che Aiolos trovasse buffo il fatto di portare lo stesso nome di un dio, nome che i genitori avevano scelto per rendere omaggio al divino signore di tutti i venti, padrone dell'isola Αιολία, dalla quale lo stesso Admeto proveniva. L'uomo non fece in tempo né a chiedere al figlio cosa lo divertisse tanto, né tanto meno poté continuare con la narrazione delle avventure di Odisseo e dei suoi compagni. Il piccolo Aiolos si era addormentato, le labbra ancora semichiuse e sorridenti, il volto disteso e sereno. Admeto richiuse il libro, si alzò e si chinò sul figlio baciandogli la fronte "Sogni d'oro, piccolo Aiolos" sussurrò.

Dopodiché prese il lume e si apprestò a raggiungere l'amata sposa.


	3. Nèmesis

Nèmesis.

Admeto trovò la sposa intenta a cercare di chiudere le ante di legno della finestra. Si era alzato un vento fastidioso, decisamente fresco per quella stagione. In cielo banchi di nuvoloni scuri nascondevano a macchie le stelle baluginanti, limpide e lontane. Il giovane avanzò verso l'amata, che a causa del grembo prominente non riusciva a sporgersi fino a raggiungere i gancetti che tenevano aperte i due pannelli di legno sul muro esterno. Admeto le fu dietro in pochi istanti, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle la invitò a scostarsi. Il corpo agile dello sposo non impiegò che un attimo a sporgersi allungando le braccia al di fuori, oltre il rettangolo che costituiva il perimetro della finestrella, e se non fosse stato per le raffiche di vento che infastidivano la sua azione, sospingendo con forza decisa le imposte di legno contro la parete spoglia, Admeto avrebbe terminato il tutto senza difficoltà.

"Questo vento così all'improvviso... è strano non trovi?"

Osservò Alcesti che spense il piccolo lume, che Admeto aveva portato dalla camera da letto e che aveva posato momentaneamente sul tavolo, accanto ad Omero. Ora restava solo la lampada ad olio ad illuminare flebilmente la stanza.

"Già è strano, il cielo era così chiaro fino a poco fa" le rispose Admeto non appena ebbe chiuso anche i vetri.

"Speriamo solo non si metta a piovere" aggiunse, pensando che l'indomani sarebbe dovuto uscire in mare con i compagni, ed una giornata di pioggia avrebbe reso il lavoro alquanto disagiato. Il giovane uomo si avvicinò alla sposa, sfiorandole le labbra con un tenero bacio.

"Sei stanca, mia adorata?" chiese accarezzandole le gote. La donna scrollò il capo, in segno di diniego.

"Affatto, fa solo un po' male la schiena."

Premuroso, il giovane la circondò con entrambe le braccia, iniziando a massaggiare piano la schiena provata della sposa.

"Sai..."

Admeto iniziò la frase tenendo lo sguardo fisso in quello della giovane donna.

"...mi piacerebbe sapere che aspetto avrà questo bambino."

Per un attimo i due rimasero in silenzio, occhi negli occhi come sempre facevano quando volevano trasmettersi a vicenda sensazioni e pensieri che a parole non avrebbero potuto esporre al meglio. Era stato così fin dal primo istante in cui si erano trovati e riconosciuti, al Santuario della Vergine Atena. Alcesti, gli occhi umidi di lacrime, prese fra le mani il volto dell'amato sposo e appoggiò la sua fronte calda a quella di Admeto, ancora fresca di vento.

"Lo vorrei tanto anch'io" sussurrò, mentre le lacrime finalmente libere di cadere le rigavano le guance.  
>"Alcesti, non piangere".<br>"Che ne sarà di loro?" questa era la pena che tormentava il cuore della giovane, e che ella finalmente sfogò.  
>"Il sommo Shion non li lascerà soli, vedrai" la fiducia di Admeto nel vecchio Pontefice non era mutata rispetto al passato.<br>"Admeto, ma non capisci? Se il loro destino sarà di servire la dea… questo può voler dire solo una cosa..." la giovane donna al colmo dello sconforto si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al petto ampio e muscoloso dell'amato sposo.  
>"Alcesti..."<br>"La guerra santa, Atena sta per rinascere e loro.."  
>"Alcesti..."<br>"Io speravo che perlomeno loro potessero vivere un'esistenza normale!"  
>"Alcesti, se anche nel loro destino è scritto che saranno al fianco di Atena nella lotta contro Ade, questo non vuol dire che vi perderanno la vita" le fece osservare l'uomo, adagiando le proprie mani su quelle della donna, e frizionandole delicatamente.<br>"Non prenderti gioco della mia debolezza, Admeto!" protestò la giovane con una certa intensità, i begli occhi azzurri si accesero.  
>"Non intendo farlo. Ma vedi io... io sento che questa generazione di sacri guerrieri non sarà come le altre! Mi basta stare accanto ad Aiolos per esserne certo."<p>

Affermò con assoluta sicurezza e senza celare nel tono della voce un pizzico di orgoglio nel riconoscere il figlio come futuro santo, devoto alla dea dagli occhi lucenti. Quello che egli non era riuscito a diventare. 

"Admeto..."  
>"L'hai avvertito, non è così? Il cosmo di nostro figlio. E' ancora debole, indistinto. La sua luce è ancora senza riflessi ma è in lui!"<br>"L'ho avvertito anch'io, un cosmo nascente, limpido" confermò la giovane donna, rapita dal genuino entusiasmo dell'amato.  
>"Aiolos è speciale, come ci ha detto il sommo Shion quel giorno. E' destinato a compiere grandi gesta al fianco di Atena. E come lui sarà anche questo bambino."<br>"Si."

Ormai del tutto rassicurata dalle parole piene di fiducia e speranza di Admeto, la giovane donna gli rivolse un sorriso di assenso.  
>"Dobbiamo avere fiducia in loro, mia adorata Alcesti" disse infine l'amato sposo, asciugandogli le lacrime che ancora si ostinavano a scivolare sulle belle gote della donna.<br>"Si, qualunque cosa accada..."  
>I due giovani si abbracciarono stretti, Admeto avendo premura di non esercitare troppa pressione sul grembo della donna. Quando si discostarono l'uno dall'altra, Admeto prese la lampada ad olio dal tavolo per illuminare la breve distanza che separava la cucina dalla stanza da letto. Ghermendo nella sua la mano della sposa si apprestava a farle strada quando Alcesti si fermò di colpo.<p>

"Admeto!" chiamò e quando questi le si volse incontro, la giovane lo osservò per qualche istante "Io... sono felice d'averti incontrato ed amato".  
>"Lo sono anch'io, mia adorata. Questi anni con te, e con Aiolos sono stati meravigliosi. Non ho nessun rimpianto. Grazie a voi".<p>

E sporgendosi appena in avanti, le carezzò le labbra con un bacio leggero. "Nemmeno io, mio amato Admeto, nemmeno io ne ho."

Ed insieme entrarono nella loro stanza. La notte, nonostante il forte vento che soffiava fragoroso al di fuori, trascorse serena nella quiete della piccola casa.

L'alba era ancora lontana ed Admeto era già sveglio. Accanto a se nel letto Alcesti dormiva ancora, sdraiata supina il petto le si alzava e abbassava ad intervalli regolari. Il giovane le si avvicinò, osservando con tenerezza l'espressione serena del suo volto. E sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra fece per alzarsi. La donna lo chiamò piano, per non svegliare il piccolo Aiolos che dormiva beato nel lettino accanto.

"Admeto, è ancora presto…" disse, la voce impastata di sonno. L'uomo le si fece nuovamente vicino, questa volta la baciò sulle labbra.

"Non riesco a dormire. Tu resta qui e riposa tranquilla."

E così dicendo scese dal letto, prese i sandali in mano, il necessario per vestirsi, e senza fare rumore si diresse in cucina. Alcesti, incapace di riprender sonno, ignorò il suggerimento dello sposo e lo raggiunse. Admeto era seduto al tavolo, una tazza profumata e calda di buon caffè in mano.

"Non ho mai incontrato persona più cocciuta!" l'apostrofò il giovane, non appena la vide sulla soglia della porta, scrollando il capo lentamente.

"Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare per il pranzo".

Alcesti ignorò nuovamente le proteste dell'altro e si diresse alla piccola credenza sopra la cucina, dove erano stipati pane duro e formaggio dall'odore forte. Al di là del bosco il mare echeggiava lamentoso, disturbato da poderose raffiche di vento. La voce affannata delle onde penetrava nel fitto boschetto di pini, e si univa allo stormire delle masse di foglioline aguzze, anch'esse attraversate da ampie folate.

"Devi proprio andare?" chiese la giovane in apprensione per il tempo alquanto minaccioso.

"Vedrai che con l'alba il vento cadrà" tentò di rassicurarla l'amato, ma con risultati scarsi. Admeto ripose la tazza sul legno chiaro del tavolo, accanto vi era ancora il libro che la sera prima aveva letto al figlio e la lampada ad olio che aveva acceso appena sveglio. Raggiunse la sposa e la cinse da dietro con le sue forti braccia, più rassicuranti di qualsiasi altra parola, poggiando il mento glabro sulla spalla nuda della giovane dove scivolavano lunghe ciocche di capelli lasciati liberi.

"Non temere…" le sussurrò nell'orecchio "…andrà tutto bene" e con le mani delicate sfiorava il grembo nel quale il figlio, che non avrebbe mai conosciuto, dormiva sereno, ignaro di quanto accadeva al di fuori di quel rifugio sicuro.

"Papà!"

I due giovani si voltarono di scatto verso il piccolo Aiolos, che assonnato stava in piedi sulla porta che dava nella cucina.

"Papà, posso venire con te?" chiese il piccolo, stringendo le manine in pugni stretti stretti.

Admeto ed Alcesti si guardarono sorpresi, il bambino non era solito chiedere al padre di portarlo con sé, perlomeno non con quel tono tanto angosciato. Il giovane ritrasse le braccia dal corpo morbido dell'amata, le sfiorò una guancia con un bacio lieve per poi dirigersi verso il figlio. Giunto di fronte al piccolo Aiolos, Admeto si lasciò scivolare all'altezza del bambino.

"Papà, non andare" implorò Aiolos, senza neanche sapere il perché.

Il padre lo guardò per qualche istante stupito dall'inconsueto atteggiamento del figlioletto, poi sollevò la mano che grande si andò a posare sulla testolina del piccolo, lisciando i riccioli arruffati. Admeto sorrise teneramente a quel bambino che tanto amava.

"Portami con te, papà!" chiese ancora Aiolos, gli occhioni verdi tremuli e lucidi di lacrime non piante riflettevano come specchi la luce degli occhi del giovane uomo, verdi e sinceri anch'essi.

"Non posso."

Rispose infine Admeto con tono deciso ma mite.

"Tu devi restare a casa ed avere cura della mamma e del tuo fratellino. Ricordi, me l'hai promesso?"

Il piccolo annuì timidamente e sprofondò nell'abbraccio del padre.

Mentre lasciava la sua casa, Admeto si voltò più volte indietro. Alcesti ed il piccolo Aiolos erano lì fermi, sull'uscio della porta. La madre teneva il figlio stretto al suo fianco. Il giovane uomo scolpì nel suo cuore quell'immagine, con il tocco indelebile dell'amore profondo che sentiva per entrambi.

E lentamente si avviò verso la spiaggia.


	4. Admeto

Admeto.

Le barche erano solite prendere il largo quando ancora la notte inghiottiva il cielo e la pianura d'acqua, cara al divino Poseidone, era un'enorme distesa nera che sembrava risucchiare nei flutti eterni qualunque cosa ne sfiorasse la superficie.

Quella mattina a partire alla volta del mare aperto furono quattro piccole imbarcazioni. Erano tutte dotate di motori a scoppio, ma solo in quella più grande guidata dal veterano Ioannis ve n'era uno nuovo e del tutto funzionante. Per questo non mancavano mai a bordo dei grossi remi, tenuti a portata di mano per ogni evenienza. La maggior parte delle volte quello che bastava alla piccola flotta per giungere a destinazione, e per far poi ritorno a casa, era il vento che gonfiava l'unica vela di cui ognuna era dotata. Lo stesso vento che aveva soffiato costante per tutta la notte, ed imperversava ancora sebbene a tratti la sua forza sembrava calare. Le prime ore in mare trascorsero come sempre nell'affaccendamento di ognuno a svolgere il proprio lavoro. Poche parole venivano scambiate in quei momenti indaffarati a preparare tutto il necessario per la giornata di pesca, quello che regnava era un silenzio condiviso di concentrazione rotto soltanto dal rumore scrosciante dell'acqua sotto gli scafi.

Il mare era mosso, agitato dal vento che provocava la superficie gonfiando piccole onde che si spezzavano contro il legno delle barche. Quando l'alba giunse, il cielo era ancora imbrunito, grosse nuvole grigiastre lo ricoprivano pesantemente ed il sole nascente non riusciva a penetrarle. Ioannis, impegnato a districare una matassa particolarmente intricata di funi sottili con le quali avrebbe assicurato la vela, era decisamente nervoso. Continuava a sollevare il capo a scatti improvvisi, rivolgendo lo sguardo tutt'intorno ma sopratutto scrutava il cielo ansioso di scorgere sull'orizzonte i luminosi, confortanti, raggi del divino Febo. Ma più il tempo passava più l'aere scuriva. Admeto poco distante da lui, indaffarato con un altro giovane a preparare le pesanti reti che di lì a poco sarebbero state gettate sul fondo blu, notò subito la tensione sul volto dell'amico. Gli bastò osservare le grandi mani callose dell'uomo di solito svelte ed agili nel districare ogni tipo di nodo, anche quelli impossibili da sciogliere, esitare più volte, incerte, per accorgersi che qualcosa in lui non andava. Quando il giovane colse al volo l'espressione contrita sul volto dell'amico più anziano uno strano senso d'inquietudine lo pervase. Ioannis era la vera àncora, la sua calma e lucidità in ogni circostanza bastavano a dar fiducia a tutto il resto dell'equipaggio, e questo Admeto l'aveva imparato fin da subito. Quell'innaturale insicurezza nelle mani del gigante Ioannis finì perciò per diffondersi, serpeggiando fra tutti.

Admeto cercò di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, stendeva la rete assicurandosi che le maglie fossero larghe il necessario, e che sopratutto non vi fossero buchi. Il ragazzo che si trovava sulla barca di Ioannis era a una delle sue prime uscite in mare ed ebbe non poche difficoltà a tenere il passo dell'ormai esperto Admeto, che nondimeno si dimostrava paziente e disponibile a fornirgli tutti i consigli utili per imparare a districarsi in quei frangenti. Entrambi poi sollevarono la pesante rete, il giovane non era molto forte e traballò un poco. Nel momento in cui la loro rete fu gettata in mare, anche le altre erano fatte scivolare giù nelle acque profonde.

Il vento non accennava a placarsi, anzi ogni folata che giungeva era sempre più sferzante e possente, le onde fino a quel momento deboli cominciavano a farsi più insistenti e ampie. Ioannis stava ritto a poppa, accanto al motore spento, sempre più pensoso. Admeto gli si avvicinò posandogli una mano sulla spalla. L'uomo era così in tensione che sussultò.

"Scusa, non volevo spaventarti" disse il giovane, cercando di carpire dalle reazioni sul volto dell'amico cosa lo turbasse a quel modo.

"Guarda quelle nuvole" Ioannis allungò il braccio in avanti puntando il dito verso l'orizzonte sul quale si andavano ammassando sciami di nuvole grigio scuro.

"Non promettono nulla di buono" osservò infine, abbassando l'arto.

Mentre anche Admeto osservava l'avanzare di quella che ormai aveva tutta l'aria di essere una tempesta, iniziò a piovere. I due si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, mentre il mare ingrossava sempre di più incalzato dal vento. Sulle altre barche il resto del parco equipaggio non sembrava aver colto il pericolo imminente, a parte due uomini dell'età di Ioannis gli altri membri erano poco più che ragazzi iniziati da poco al rito del mare, dunque del tutto inesperti. La pioggia si faceva sempre più fitta, le raffiche di vento sempre più sferzanti e l'unione dei due fenomeni si abbatteva sui corpi dei pescatori con prepotenza. L'acqua battuta dal vento sulle guance pungeva come se in essa vi fossero mescolati acutissimi aghi. Quando divenne difficile restare in piedi sul ponte tutti compresero la gravità della situazione, le onde erano ormai alti cavalloni sospinti dal vento contro le piccole imbarcazioni e, una volta infrante, finivano per riversare carichi d'acqua su di esse rendendo ancora più ardua la stabilità degli uomini a bordo. Ogni costola delle quattro imbarcazioni scricchiolò paurosamente.

"Raccogliamo le reti e leviamo le àncore! Subito!" ordinò Ioannis, urlando a squarciagola per infrangere il muro di vento e acqua che si abbatteva sulle barche. Anche se la sua voce non fosse riuscita ad arrivare fin oltre quell'ammasso di acqua e vento, il gesticolare del massiccio uomo sarebbe bastato ad impartire l'ordine. In un attimo tutti erano indaffarati a cercare di tirare su le grosse reti metalliche, appesantite ulteriormente dall'acqua che il cielo riversava sull'immenso mare in burrasca.

Sulla barca di Ioannis, Admeto aiutato dal giovane che in preda al panico tirò fuori tutta la forza che prima sembrava non avere, sollevò il groviglio di reti, sbattendole pesantemente sul pavimento del ponte. Le barche beccheggiavano vistosamente, in preda alla furia del vento e della pioggia fitta. Le grosse nuvole scure che Ioannis aveva avvistato all'orizzonte pochi istanti prima, sospinte veloci dalla massa d'aria erano giunte sopra di loro. Lo sciame minaccioso e scuro era puntellato da lampi ben visibili, il rombo di un tuono possente non si fece attendere e fu udito da tutti nonostante il fragore del vento e lo scroscio d'acqua.

La forza delle onde aveva sospinto due delle quattro barche lontano, mentre quella dove si trovavano Ioannis, Admeto ed il giovane impaurito veniva sbattuta più volte violentemente contro l'ultima imbarcazione traballante, con a bordo altri tre giovani. Rischiando di precipitare nei flutti tumultuosi, Ioannis si sporse contro la prua, fece segno con le mani ai due uomini che guidavano le altre barche di allontanarsi il più presto possibile. A bordo di queste, infatti, le reti erano già state issate, le àncore tirate su a fatica. Gli uomini a bordo però non volevano lasciare in mezzo a quell'inferno d'acqua e vento i loro compagni che ancora non avevano azionato i motori ed erano ferme in balia dei marosi. La concitata richiesta di Ioannis, tuttavia, li convinse a partire.

Sulla barca di Admeto la situazione era più critica, le reti erano state messe al sicuro ma qualcosa impediva all'àncora di emergere, nonostante tutti gli sforzi dei tre uomini per tirarla in su. Anche l'altra imbarcazione era ancora ferma, il motore non si decideva a partire e i tre giovani ed inesperti pescatori a bordo erano in preda al panico.

"Se non facciamo qualcosa, non riusciremo ad allontanarci da qui!" urlò Ioannis esausto ai suoi compagni. "Dobbiamo tirare su questa maledetta àncora!"

L'uomo sapeva che l'unico modo per risolvere il problema era tuffarsi giù, nei flutti sconvolti dalla tempesta. Era già accaduto altre volte. Admeto lanciò una rapida occhiata al mare, poi il suo sguardo si posò su quello del giovane completamente fradicio. Nei suoi occhi scuri leggeva la paura per quella che era una situazione mai affrontata prima, il corpo esile di ragazzo tremava sballottato dal vento e inzuppato dalla pioggia.

"Ioannis, tu pensa al motore, io mi occupo di tirare su l'ancora!" e senza neanche aspettare che l'amico potesse ribattergli una qualunque risposta, il giovane uomo avanzò di pochi passi e si apprestò a salire sul mascone di prua. Una volta in piedi su di esso il vento lo colpì in pieno corpo, ma Admeto resistette all'assalto riuscendo a rimanere saldo per pochi istanti prima di tuffarsi. Ritto sul mascone di legno, Admeto osservò il mare, sotto gli spruzzi e le creste biancheggianti che s'infrangevano contro la prua, le onde continuavano a ripetere i loro movimenti incoerenti non curandosi delle vite con le quali parevano solo giocare. D'un tratto balenò nella mente del giovane uomo l'immagine del figlio che qualche ora prima l'aveva pregato di portarlo con lui perché non voleva lasciarlo andare. E gli occhi tristi di Alcesti che lo guardava allontanarsi dalla loro casa. Sorrise, stringendo forte i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, mordendosi le belle labbra carnose. Sussurrò "Mi dispiace" e si tuffò nelle acque tormentate.

Intanto Ioannis riuscì con non poca fatica a saltare sul ponte della barca in avaria, si diresse fulmineo verso il motore e provò più volte ad azionarlo, sbraitando contro quell'aggeggio arrugginito che proprio in quel momento aveva deciso di non collaborare. Giù nelle profondità del mare, intanto, Admeto raggiunse agilmente il fondale e subito avvistò la pesante àncora di ferro e ghisa intrappolata fra due rocce prominenti. Le patte erano incastrate di traverso, il giovane cercò di fare il più in fretta possibile e con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo afferrò l'oggetto dalle marre e tirò finché non riuscì a liberarlo dalle due rocce strette. Risalì in fretta seguendo la lunghezza della catena cui l'àncora era legata e che saliva su fino alla barca. Appena riemerso usò la stessa àncora per arpionare la piccola imbarcazione mossa violentemente dalle onde, e con non poco sforzo riuscì a risalire a bordo. Stremato cadde sul ponte in ginocchio, ansimando per la fatica. Con la coda dell'occhio scorse l'amico Ioannis ancora in lotta con il motore della barca gemella, mentre il suo compagno più giovane era accovacciato sotto la prua, le braccia strette intorno alle gambe e la testa nascosta fra le ginocchia. Admeto gli si avvicinò strisciando sul ponte.

"Coraggio, ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta" gli disse cercando di infondergli un po' di coraggio. Il giovane sollevò il capo e si ritrovò gli occhi verdi dell'uomo nei suoi, la loro luce era limpida ed intatta nonostante la stanchezza, ed il giovane ne rimase affascinato, quasi rassicurato.

Intanto dalla barca vicina giunse il rumore del motore che sbuffando si accendeva, fra le urla di gioia dei giovani a bordo che avevano circondato Ioannis, sollevati dal pericolo. Il massiccio pescatore li scostò bruscamente per ritornare alla sua imbarcazione, il vento non aveva smesso un solo attimo di frustare il suo corpo robusto e anche ora cercava di impedirgli d'avanzare. Admeto sentendo i suoi compagni festeggiare esultanti, si levò in piedi incrociando per un breve istante lo sguardo provato ma soddisfatto dell'amico Vide Ioannis avanzare a fatica sul ponte.

"Tu resta qui e aiuta Ioannis a salire a bordo" disse rivolto al giovane che impietrito dalla paura restò seduto a terra "io provo a mettere in moto il motore." Il giovane si limitò ad annuire meccanicamente col capo, Admeto gli sorrise comprendendo la sua difficoltà dettata dall'inesperienza più che da autentica paura.

"Admeto!"

Il grido d'allarme lanciato da Ioannis lacerò lo stesso vento. L'uomo aveva fatto a pena in tempo a sentire il tremendo boato del tuono, a mala pena vide la scarica del fulmine abbattersi sull'albero posto nel centro del ponte su cui era avviluppata l'unica vela, che quel giorno era rimasta avvolta all'albero. Il grosso palo di legno si ruppe in due tronconi, ed uno di questi colpì il giovane dagli occhi verdi, da dietro, sul capo. Admeto quasi non s'accorse di nulla, sentì solo il colpo sferzante ed improvviso. D'un tratto non udiva più né l'ululato del vento, né il fragore delle onde che si frangevano contro il legno della sua barca. Solo un immenso, candido silenzio che s'impossessava di ogni cosa. Cadde a terra, finendo sulle ginocchia, le braccia penzoloni lungo il corpo. L'ultima cosa che vide, prima che un nulla dipinto di bianco l'avvolgesse, fu l'immagine della sposa e del piccolo Aiolos, sulla soglia della porta di quella casa che le sue stesse mani avevano costruito. Accanto a quelle due figure tanto amate gli parve di scorgere una sagoma minuta, un bambino somigliante al figlio ma con gli occhi di un azzurro acceso e puro. Quell'immagine a poco a poco svanì, i contorni amati divennero sempre più sfumati fino a che non si dissolsero definitivamente nel nulla. Il giovane cadde disteso sul ponte, sotto gli occhi sbarrati ed increduli del compagno.

"Admeto!" chiamava ancora Ioannis, senza ricevere risposta. Il vento lo sospingeva all'indietro, e l'uomo non poteva fare altro se non imprecare contro se stesso e contro le forze della natura che avevano deciso di accanirsi a quel modo su un manipolo di poveri pescatori. Le lacrime che sgorgavano dagli occhi neri del massiccio Ioannis bruciavano ancor più che la pioggia pungente sulle guance arrossate dalla collera. Sfidando le sue possibilità, Ioannis affrontò di petto il muro di vento e acqua che voleva tenerlo lontano dal giovane amico ferito. Riuscì ad avanzare fino a prua, gli occhi semichiusi in due fessure per difendersi dalla pioggia penetrante e fastidiosa, e quando fu vicino al mascone balzò fuori con un impeto che mai più avrebbe usato.

Sul ponte fradicio, il corpo di Admeto era riverso col volto schiacciato contro il legno, Ioannis gli si avvicinò posando piano una mano sul capo del giovane. Scostò i riccioli bagnati e intravide un taglio netto che dalla parte superiore del cranio arrivava fin sotto la nuca, il sangue mischiato alla pioggia. Delicatamente prese a voltare l'amico, distendendolo sulla schiena. Alla vista del suo volto incredibilmente sereno Ioannis lanciò un urlo disperato contro il vuoto, senza trattenere le lacrime ormai tutt'uno con la pioggia. Con la coda dell'occhio scorse il giovane rintanato sotto la prua.

"Muoviti! Accendi il motore e riportaci a casa!" ordinò e quello, come fosse stato scosso con vigore da braccia invisibili, d'improvviso si alzò dal suo nascondiglio e incespicando più volte si diresse al motore, senza neanche sapere come fare ad azionarlo.

"Torniamo a casa, Admeto. Torniamo da Aiolos che ti starà sicuramente aspettando. A casa."

Sussurrava, il capo chino, le mani chiuse in pugni stretti sul petto muto del giovane.

Le due imbarcazioni si misero in rotta, verso la spiaggia sulla quale questa volta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno ad attendere il loro ritorno.


	5. Alcesti

Alcesti.

Sulla spiaggia fervevano i preparativi. Le due imbarcazioni scampate per prime alla furia del tifone erano giunte, non senza difficoltà, nel porto sicuro che era quella ben nota riva e subito avevano dato l'allarme. Tutti gli uomini erano corsi e di quelli che avevano qualche esperienza di mare si erano subito offerti per portare soccorso alle altre barche ancora al largo. Ma non ve ne fu bisogno. La barca di Ioannis e la sua gemella comparvero all'orizzonte, strattonate con forza dal vento che però andava a calare. E anche la pioggia scemava seppure si ostinasse a cadere ancora fitta e insistente.

Ioannis non aveva lasciato il corpo di Admeto neanche per un istante. Cercava di proteggerlo con la sua figura massiccia dalla pioggia che gli bagnava i bei capelli dorati completamente madidi e incollati al volto. Gli uomini sulla spiaggia non scorgendo sulla barca il fidato Ioannis compresero che qualcosa di grave era successo. I soccorritori si mossero e raggiunsero la piccola imbarcazione dall'albero spezzato, riuscirono ad attraccare e subito videro l'uomo in ginocchio vicino al corpo esanime del giovane Admeto. Dallo sguardo di Ioannis compresero che nulla più vi era da fare per lui, si limitarono perciò a favorire i movimenti della piccola barca che così giunse fin quasi alla riva, dove l'àncora che Admeto aveva recuperato fu gettata sul fondo sabbioso. Con cautela Ioannis e i suoi compagni sollevarono il giovane, avvolto da una coperta portata dai soccorritori. Nessuno parlava, nel cuore di tutti un silenzio di rispetto e commozione. Solo Ioannis di tanto in tanto mugugnava parole incomprensibili, strette fra i denti e rivolte più a se stesso che ai suoi compagni. Per lui quel giovane era come un fratello minore, lo aveva accolto come tale in casa sua quando con la sua giovane sposa era giunto da chissà dove. L'amicizia sbocciò che neanche i due si conoscevano, il loro fu da subito un legame profondo e anche se il sangue che scorreva nelle loro vene non era lo stesso i due si sentivano legati come fratelli. Averlo visto morire senza aver potuto fare nulla per impedirlo stringeva il grande cuore del massiccio Ioannis in una stretta di rimorso e dolore lancinanti.

Giunti sulla spiaggia, il corpo fu adagiato delicatamente sulla sabbia bagnata.

"Portatelo in chiesa".

Soffocava il pianto, Ioannis.

"...Io devo andare a dirglielo".

Con una certa riluttanza lasciò alle cure degli altri il corpo del suo giovane amico.

Quella mattina di buon'ora, Alcesti ed il piccolo Aiolos erano andati a far visita alla primogenita di Sofia e Ioannis, Tia, che da pochi giorni aveva dato alla luce una bambina. Nella casa della madre Sofia, la giovane Tia chiacchierava con Alcesti del più e del meno mentre la piccola nella culla sonnecchiava tranquilla. Aiolos invece era particolarmente irrequieto, continuava andare e venire dalla finestra della stanza in cui la madre e l'altra donna parlavano. Scrutava il cielo, il piccolo Aiolos, e cercava di ascoltare la voce del mare, che filtrata dal bosco giungeva chiaramente anche fino a lì nonostante il fragore della pioggia battente con forza sui vetri.

"E' accaduto" si disse d'un tratto, senza essere udito dalle due donne.

Pochi istanti dopo un'ombra si fece largo fra gli arbusti e le piante d'ulivo appesantite dall'acqua. Dei vigorosi colpi inferti alla porta di legno, fecero sobbalzare le giovani madri. "Vengo, vengo!" strillò Sofia sbucando dalla cucina dove era intenta a preparare il pranzo per tutti. La donna aprì il portone pesante e si vide d'innanzi il compagno, completamente fradicio e grondante d'acqua. Gli occhi arrossati da cui scendevano ben distinte lacrime calde.

"Alcesti è qui?" chiese subito alla donna che senza aprir bocca annuì spaventata dallo stato sconvolto in cui versava l'uomo, e che mai gli aveva visto prima di allora. Al sentire il suo nome pronunciato, con quel tono tormentato, dal buon vecchio Ioannis Alcesti si sentì raggelare il cuore. Prima ancora che l'uomo le ebbe comunicato la notizia, la giovane comprese cos'era accaduto.

"Admeto è.."

Ioannis non fece neanche in tempo a terminare quella terribile frase che la giovane ebbe un mancamento, e se non fosse stato per il riflesso di Tia, che prontamente la sorresse prendendola per le spalle, sarebbe finita a terra.

"Mamma!" chiamò il piccolo Aiolos, corso verso la donna ancora appoggiata all'amica. Il bambino le prese la mano stringendola con entrambe le sue manine, e con tutta la forza di cui era capace. A quel tocco la giovane si riprese, quel calore era lo stesso della grande e forte mano dell'amato sposo. Alcesti, pallida in volto, tremante e incapace di dire alcunché guardò il figlio che le stringeva con forza la mano, gli occhi verdi e sinceri erano quelli del padre, e quegli stessi occhi piangevano lacrime silenziose. La giovane donna si lasciò scivolare lentamente a terra, e abbracciò il figlio come mai forse aveva fatto. Il bambino non si trattenne oltre e si lasciò andare ad un pianto dirotto, accompagnando quello della giovane madre.

Nonostante Sofia avesse più volte cercato di persuadere la giovane a non affrontare lo strazio della vista del corpo esanime di Admeto, Alcesti non volle sentire ragioni e si recò accompagnata dalla stessa levatrice alla piccola chiesa del villaggio, dove il corpo era stato portato e ricomposto. La giovane donna non volle, però, portare con sé il figlioletto, senza curarsi delle proteste del piccolo Aiolos che voleva rendere l'ultimo saluto al padre. Alcesti ancora ricordava la dolcezza del sorriso con cui il suo giovane compagno aveva salutato il figlio quella mattina, solo poche ore prima di morire. Quel sorriso sincero e caldo, il volto illuminato dai begli occhi verdi, era quella la memoria del padre che Aiolos doveva serbare, custodire per sempre nel cuore. Così pensava Alcesti, che lasciò il figlio con l'inconsolabile Ioannis.

Giunte nella piazzetta dove la chiesa si ergeva imponente più per il grigio del cielo che la sovrastava, con il vecchio e mal ridotto campanile che rumoreggiava cupamente sfidato dalle ultime folate di vento, che per la grandezza dell'edificio che in realtà era di fattezze modeste e misurate, le due donne trovarono sulla soglia della grande porta di bronzo una piccola folla di persone che si era lì già raccolta. La notizia era corsa per le vie del piccolo villaggio in un baleno, e tutti increduli e addolorati vollero andare a porgere il loro saluto a quel giovane tanto gentile quanto sfortunato. Appena scorta Alcesti la piccola folla silenziosa si aprì in due ampi lati, e la giovane salì piano i pochi gradini che la separavano dallo sposo. Sempre sorretta dalla fidata Sofia, che temeva gli effetti di tutte quelle convulse emozioni che agitavano sia la giovane sia, soprattutto, la creatura che portava in grembo.

Alcesti entrò.

La chiesa, ad una sola navata, e le poche panche disposte in fila erano illuminate da una serie di candele che rischiarono di spengersi quando la massiccia porta si aprì per far entrare la donna. Admeto era stato adagiato ai piedi dell'altare, su di un palchetto funebre di legno compatto e resistente. I compagni pescatori del giovane erano rimasti lì a vegliarlo in silenzio, appena videro la donna avanzare verso di loro ad uno ad uno presero a lasciare la chiesa, sfilando col capo chino accanto ad Alcesti, che sembrò non averli neanche notati, intenta com'era a rivolgere lo sguardo penoso innanzi a se. Sofia si mise in disparte, pronta a intervenire qualora ve ne fosse stato bisogno.

La giovane donna era ormai al cospetto dell'amato sposo, disteso placidamente su di un drappo immacolato. Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, sul corpo non scorgeva alcuna ferita apparente ma avvicinandosi notò del sangue appena incrostato fra i bei riccioli dorati e comprese come potevano essere andate le cose. Alcesti gli era ormai accanto, guardò per alcuni interminabili istanti il bel volto sereno dell'uomo che amava, le labbra carnose avevano perso il loro colorito roseo ma di certo la morte non aveva loro strappato il sorriso, disegnato per sempre su di esse. Con una mano tremante, Alcesti andò ad accarezzare il volto del giovane, esitò prima di sfiorare quella pelle che ben conosceva ed il tocco freddo che sentì sulle punte delle dita sembrò non sconvolgerla più di tanto. "Mio amato, mio sposo" sussurrava mentre con il suo volto si avvicinava a quello di Admeto. Gli sfiorò la fronte, ancora umida, e neanche questa volta il freddo che le punse le belle labbra sottili sembrò persuaderla.

"Mio Admeto, mio amato sposo".

Chiamava ancora, e scendeva con l'esile mano a cercare quella dello sposo. La trovò, rigida e senza reazioni, la strinse e quel calore che amava tanto non era più in essa. Fu allora che scoppiò in lacrime crollando su di lui, abbracciando quel corpo senza vita e senza più calore.

"No.. non tu prima di me...no.." sussurrava all'amato, i loro volti erano uniti come lo erano stati per tante notti ma non vi era calore in quelle labbra violacee che Alcesti sfiorava con le sue, non vi era calore nelle mani grandi e forti che scivolarono inanimate sul legno.

"Sapevamo che sarebbe accaduto, allora perché è così doloroso?"

Chiedeva mentre baciava le gote fredde del giovane esanime.

"E' perché non volevo fossi tu il primo a lasciarci" si rispose la donna, le sue lacrime cadevano sul viso dell'amato ma non c'erano le belle mani di Admeto ad asciugarle, come tante volte avevano fatto.

"_In te sta per me la vita._.." disse, sfiorando con le sue labbra quelle di Admeto "...mio amato sposo, se anche gli dèi non ci avessero scelto, le nostre anime si sarebbero comunque incontrate e amate. In te ho vissuto ed in me tu hai vissuto, solo questo conta." E sempre accarezzava i bei riccioli e li scostava dal volto dello sposo addormentato.

"_In te sta per me la morte_..." disse, sfiorando con le sue labbra quelle di Admeto "...attendimi, mio dolce Admeto! Thanatos non tarderà, presto saremo di nuovo insieme, nel luogo che ci vedrà uniti per sempre." E ancora sfiorava con le belle labbra sottili le gote sbiancate dell'amato sposo.

"_Sacro è per me il tuo amore_..." disse, sfiorando con le sue dolci labbra umide di lacrime quelle di Admeto, fredde e insensibili "...nel nostro amore abbiamo vissuto, ed è stata una così bella vita mio dolce Admeto, una così bella vita al tuo fianco, mio amato sposo." E sempre sfiorava con le sue, le mani grandi e forti, senza calore, di Admeto.

"Ho avuto fiducia in te e nel tuo amore, così ora ne avrò nei nostri figli ed in Atena che veglierà su di loro" disse, sfiorando ancora con un bacio le labbra dell'amato sposo. "Tu però attendimi, mio dolce Admeto. Non tarderò ad arrivare da te, Thanatos benevolo verrà molto presto. Attendimi, mio amato Admeto" continuava a ripetere sfiorando con le sue labbra l'amato volto.

Non poteva, la giovane Alcesti, offrire libagioni agli dèi, non poteva donare allo sposo l'obolo per il severo traghettatore, non poteva la giovane donna cospargere di oli ed essenze quel corpo ancora così prestante e perfetto. Ma il suo cuore in silenzio pregava un altro dio affinché pietoso vegliasse sull'anima pura di Admeto, concedendogli di attraversare il fiume che conduce nell'Ade.

Sofia rimasta poco distante aveva udito le parole strazianti che Alcesti aveva pronunciato augurandosi, così parve alla levatrice, di ricongiungersi presto con il povero Admeto. La donna rimase per un attimo stranita, poi pensò che fossero solo parole dettate dall'immenso dolore che la piccola Alcesti stava provando.

A fatica Sofia riuscì a convincere la donna a staccarsi dallo sposo.

"Aiolos ha bisogno di te in questo momento" le disse più volte per indurla ad andare, e alla fine Alcesti si rassegnò a lasciare lì l'amato Admeto. Per fare ritorno a casa.


	6. Aiolos

Aiolos.

Le esequie del giovane Admeto videro tutto il villaggio unito nel dare conforto alla vedova ed al figlioletto, straziati dal dolore. Il cielo era ritornato sereno, da quel terribile giorno non più vento né pioggia caddero sul mare. La vita era ripresa, lentamente era tornato tutto come prima. Anche Ioannis era tornato in mare con gli altri, sebbene il vuoto al suo fianco fosse difficile da sopportare. Non mancava mai, il nerboruto e gigantesco Ioannis di andare a trovare il piccolo Aiolos, ogni sera dopo che aveva terminato con il suo lavoro era sempre a casa di Alcesti. Così come la moglie Sofia, sempre più preoccupata per lo stato in cui versava la giovane. Alcesti si era ripromessa, aveva promesso all'amato sposo, che avrebbe resistito fino alla fine, fino a che l'altro fanciullo non fosse venuto al mondo. Ma per quanto cercasse di non lasciarsi andare al dolore, le sue membra delicate non le rispondevano con lo stesso vigore dell'animo. Per questo Sofia non dovette pregarla di stare a riposo, ma la stessa Alcesti non riusciva a levarsi dal letto se non per pochi minuti al giorno. Il piccolo Aiolos faceva di tutto per alleviare la sofferenza della madre, nascondendole la sua come meglio poteva. Le era sempre accanto, non la lasciava mai sola, le leggeva quei libri che il padre aveva letto a lui e la donna lo ascoltava in silenzio rivolgendogli ogni tanto flebili sorrisi. Ma sinceri. Che Aiolos riceveva con gioia, sperando fortemente che fossero segnali di buon auspicio per la sua ripresa.

Il piccolo pensava che con la nascita del fratellino la giovane madre avrebbe ritrovato la forza per vivere, anche senza l'amato Admeto. Sofia visitava la giovane anche più volte al giorno, il parto era ormai prossimo, solo questioni di ore, e l'esperta levatrice temeva che la debolezza nel fisico e nell'animo della madre potesse causare problemi durante il travaglio.

Anche quella sera Sofia era andata ad accertarsi delle condizioni di Alcesti, e con lei come sempre il buon vecchio Ioannis. Mentre la levatrice visitava la donna, Aiolos e Ioannis se ne stavano in cucina, in silenzio. Il piccolo era alla finestra, le braccia conserte sopra al davanzale e lo sguardo rivolto agli astri che costellavano il manto blu del cielo. Ioannis seduto al tavolo, i gomiti appoggiati sul legno e le mani a sostenere il viso. Fissava il libro che era rimasto lì dalla notte in cui l'amico Admeto ve l'aveva poggiato. D'un tratto Ioannis ricordò di come il giovane fosse entusiasta della passione e della curiosità che il figlio dimostrava per quelle letture che insieme facevano. L'_Odissea_ ancora lì sul tavolo era il libro preferito di Aiolos e Admeto non faceva altro che raccontare al caro vecchio amico quanto il figlio amasse sentire quelle storie mitiche alla sera, prima di addormentarsi. Non riuscì a trattenere l'emozione, il gigante Ioannis, che cercò di soffocare il pianto per non intristire il piccolo.

Aiolos però l'aveva sentito.

"Zio, non piangere" disse, gli occhi ancora puntati al celo stellato, per poi lasciare quella muta contemplazione e dirigersi verso l'uomo in lacrime.

"Non è stata colpa tua, zio..." lo consolò, sfiorando con le manine le braccia muscolose dell'uomo "...mio padre ha vissuto con onore ed è ora nella gloria degli dèi. Il suo destino si è compiuto affinché anche il nostro si possa realizzare. Non piangere, zio, ma ricorda la nobiltà di Admeto, mio padre."

Ioannis, nell'udire quelle parole, mostrò il viso prima nascosto dalle grosse mani callose, spalancò gli occhi scuri e bagnati di lacrime, incredulo. E di fronte a sé trovò un bambino di neanche sette anni, dagli occhi grandi e verdi e dal sorriso già maturo.

"C'è qualcosa in lui di diverso" pensò fra sé l'uomo.

"Nei suoi occhi è limpida quella stessa nobiltà che aveva lo sguardo Admeto, appena giunto al villaggio."

L'arrivo di Sofia nella stanza distolse l'uomo dai suoi pensieri.

"Per ora è tutto apposto" disse la donna, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta della camera da letto.

"E' meglio lasciarla tranquilla a riposare."

Ioannis si asciugò con i palmi rugosi delle mani le lacrime ancora sul suo volto, poi si alzò dal tavolo.

"Aiolos, figliolo, per qualunque cosa non esitare a chiamarci, va bene?" disse rivolta al piccolo, la levatrice.

"A qualsiasi ora capito! Anche solo se hai bisogno di compagnia, intesi?" le fece eco la poderosa voce di Ioannis. Il piccolo Aiolos sorrise, ringraziando entrambi per tutto l'aiuto offerto a lui e alla madre.

Quando i due ebbero lasciato la casa, Aiolos si diresse nella stanza da letto, dove la madre riposava. Aprì piano piano la porta, il tanto che gli bastava per sbirciare da fuori. La giovane era sdraiata con la schiena su due morbidi cuscini, premuti contro la spalliera del letto grande. Non dormiva, ma fissava un punto indistinto oltre la finestra aperta, dalla quale un piacevolissimo venticello giungeva a rinfrescare quella notte calda di Agosto. Accortasi degli occhietti che la scrutavano da dietro la porta, Alcesti distese le belle labbra tristi in un momentaneo sorriso, ma sincero, per poi far cenno al bambino con la mano di raggiungerla. Aiolos spalancò la porta e avanzò a grandi passi verso il letto sul quale la madre lo invitò a salire. Il piccolo si distese accanto alla giovane, poggiando la testa sul grembo rumoroso che come sempre abbracciò, anche se non gli riusciva mai di circondarlo del tutto con le braccia corte.

"Anche tu non riesci a dormire" sussurrò Aiolos alla creatura che scalciava. Alcesti, che accarezzava con la mano stanca i riccioli dorati del bambino, col cuore colmo d'infinita gioia ed infinita tristezza, rise alle parole del figlio. Non si meravigliava più del fatto che suo figlio Aiolos sapesse. E non aveva più paura di affrontare il suo destino, la sola presenza di Aiolos le infondeva coraggio. E dentro di lei un fanciullo altrettanto speciale era ormai impaziente di venire alla luce.

Aiolos si era addormentato accanto alla madre che invece non riusciva a prendere sonno. Il figlio non ancora nato era piuttosto irrequieto, quella sera, e continuava a scalciare nel grembo della giovane. Ma dopo un po' quelli che sembravano scalpiccii diventarono fitte dolorose, sempre più frequenti e intense. Alcesti comprese, l'istinto e l'esperienza le dicevano che il momento era giunto. Una fitta più forte delle altre la convinse del tutto e la giovane svegliò il piccolo Aiolos, disteso tranquillo accanto a lei. Il bambino si destò di soprassalto, quando incrociò lo sguardo provato della madre, subito capì.

"Vado a chiamare la zia!" e corse via, senza neanche indossare i sandali.

Non passarono che degli istanti e subito la levatrice era in casa di Alcesti, accompagnata anche quella volta dal compagno Ioannis. La donna aveva con sé tutto il necessario per affrontare il parto, anche gli strumenti che potevano servire in caso di complicazioni. Chiese al marito di preparare dell'acqua calda.

"Tu Aiolos resta qui con lo zio" disse rivolta al piccolo che la guardava dal basso preoccupato per la madre.

"Non temere, andrà tutto bene" lo rassicurò la donna.

Aiolos annuì, più per incoraggiare la cara Sofia che per una vera convinzione. La levatrice si chiuse in camera di Alcesti che non riusciva, per quanto volesse, ad evitare di lanciare urli di dolore e fatica. Aiolos da dietro alla porta sentiva Sofia incoraggiare la madre "Coraggio cara, devi farti forza!" il tono della voce era ansioso e agitato. Il piccolo fece per entrare ma Ioannis lo fermò.

"Resta qui, Aiolos" disse poggiando entrambe le grandi mani possenti sulle fragili e tremanti spalle del bambino.

"Abbi fiducia, tutto andrà bene!"

Ma Aiolos sapeva che non era così. Qualcosa in lui gli diceva che non sarebbe andato tutto bene e che il suo posto era accanto alla giovane madre. Quando Sofia aprì la porta per farsi portare l'acqua calda, il bambino sgattaiolò dentro la stanza da letto. Alcesti era distesa sulla schiena, le gambe leggermente divaricate, il bel volto imperlato di sudore, i lunghi capelli sciolti e lasciati cadere disordinatamente sui cuscini.

La donna si accorse subito della presenza del figlio, si girò verso di lui, le iridi azzurre accese e lucide "Aiolos...va via da qui.. torna di là.." disse con un filo di voce. Ma il bambino scuotendo vigorosamente la testa invece si avvicinò al letto, con la mano scostò una ciocca di capelli finita sul volto della madre.

"Io resto con te, mamma" disse semplicemente il piccolo, il faccino illuminato da un mesto sorriso.

Un'altra contrazione molto forte fece urlare la giovane, Sofia accorse con una bacinella piena, fino a quasi l'orlo, di acqua calda e fumante. La levatrice vide Aiolos accanto alla madre, e non chiese al piccolo di andare via. In qualche modo sperava che la presenza del figlio donasse ad Alcesti la forza necessaria per mettere al mondo l'altra sua creatura. Ma la situazione era più grave di quanto Sofia potesse pensare. Il bambino non riusciva a venir fuori per la debolezza della donna. "Coraggio, Alcesti manca poco! Un ultimo sforzo!" implorò la levatrice, temendo di dover ricorrere ad un taglio cesareo se la giovane non ce l'avesse fatta da sola. Alcesti era allo stremo, per quanto non s'arrendesse le forze sembravano averla del tutto abbandonata.

Poi Aiolos le prese la mano. Stringendola fra le sue. Com'era già accaduto, a quel tocco la giovane donna si riebbe.

"Admeto..." chiamò la donna, volgendo non senza sforzo il capo in direzione del figlio. Il calore delle manine di Aiolos era identico a quello della grande e forte mano dell'amato sposo. Gli occhi di Alcesti appannati dal sudore e dalla fatica si posarono sul figlio, e intorno alla minuta figura di Aiolos la donna vide una luce circondarlo completamente.

"_La sua luce è ancora senza riflessi ma è in lui!"_

Le parole dello sposo le tornarono in mente proprio in quell'istante "Aiolos...la tua luce...il tuo cosmo ha riflessi d'oro..." disse rivolta al figlio, che la osservava senza comprendere a fondo il senso di quelle parole. La giovane distese le belle labbra sottili e rosee in un dolcissimo sorriso, tutto rivolto al figlio che le teneva stretta la mano. Aiolos annuì col capo, il bambino era in lacrime ma non smise di infondere la sua luce nel cuore della madre.

Un'ultima spinta, ed il concitato vagito di un neonato riempì la stanza.

"E' nato, Alcesti! E' nato! Ce l'hai fatta cara!" esultò la levatrice mentre prendeva fra le braccia la fragile creatura.

Alcesti, stremata, alzò leggermente il capo dal cuscino per vedere il figlio appena nato, ma tutto ciò che poté scorgere furono le minuscole braccia protese in avanti ad accompagnare il pianto acuto.

"Mamma..." chiamò Aiolos e la donna si volse verso il figlio.

"Figliolo… perdonami se non posso…restare.." disse la giovane con un filo di voce "...abbi cura di te e di tuo fratello, Aiolos".

Il piccolo annuì fra le lacrime che ormai inondavano il suo volto. La presa della mano materna s'indebolì e l'arto scivolò sul letto. Alcesti chiuse lentamente i begli occhi azzurri velati dal pianto, sulle labbra le rimase un tenero sorriso. Aiolos non poté fare altro se non abbandonarsi al dolore, piangendo sul petto ancora caldo della giovane madre che si era addormentata per sempre. La levatrice non si era ancora accorta di nulla, intenta com'era ad avere cura del bambino appena nato che sembrava non voler smettere di piangere, nonostante la donna lo cullasse amorevolmente, quasi sapesse anche lui, che appena nato aveva già perso la madre. Sofia si fece vicina al letto, vide la giovane e credé che avesse perso conoscenza, ma il pianto disperato del figlio le fece scorrere un sinistro brivido lungo la schiena, e la donna comprese.

"E' un maschietto..." disse fra le lacrime "...è un bel maschietto, sano e dalla vocina squillante."

Aiolos si allontanò di poco dalla madre, non era certo sorpreso dalle parole di Sofia. Già da tempo sapeva che il fratellino sarebbe nato. Asciugandosi il viso con le mani, Aiolos avanzò verso la donna che piangeva stringendo a sé il neonato. Il bambino allungò le braccia verso Sofia e questa gli porse il piccolo, avvolto in una morbida fasciatura di lino bianco.

La levatrice non ebbe bisogno di spiegare ad Aiolos come tenere un neonato, il bambino, infatti, prese fra le braccia sicure l'infante, avendo cura di sostenere con delicatezza la testolina e di sorreggere le tenere membra con l'altro braccio. Non appena fu tra le braccia di Aiolos, che ormai ben conosceva, il piccolo si acquietò all'istante e il suo pianto si tramutò in un lieve miagolio.

"Bisognerà dargli un nome..." disse Sofia, stupita dalla naturalezza con cui il bambino cullava il fanciullo appena dato alla luce.

"Aiolia..." chiamò Aiolos, mentre nella camera faceva il suo ingresso anche Ioannis "...il suo nome è Aiolia."

L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata alla giovane Alcesti, il corpo esanime riposava sul letto come se la donna stesse semplicemente dormendo.

"E' un bellissimo nome..." disse fra i singhiozzi il caro vecchio Ioannis.

Aiolia, gli occhietti scuri semichiusi in due strette fessure, agitava le manine andando più volte a sfiorare il viso del fratello, che gli sorrideva.

"Io sono Aiolos..." gli sussurrò il bambino "...sono tuo fratello maggiore, e da oggi mi prenderò cura io di te."

E così fu. Da quel giorno il piccolo Aiolos ebbe cura del fratello.

La giovane Tia, da poco puerpera, si offrì di allattare l'infante, ed Aiolos per ringraziarla propose a lei ed al compagno di andare a vivere con la figlioletta nella casa che fu di Admeto e Alcesti. Sofia e Ioannis pur nell'immenso dolore per la perdita dei due fraterni amici, erano felici per la nascita di Aiolia, che alleviò la sofferenza di tutti. Aiolos si occupava del fratellino come non avesse fatto altro nella sua giovane vita, non lo lasciava mai se non per sbrigare brevi commissioni per conto della giovane Tia, o degli zii. Era il suo modo per ripagarli di tutto il sostegno ed il conforto, che mai facevano mancare ai due fratelli.

Il bambino si recava alla tomba dei genitori quasi ogni giorno, andava lì e si sedeva davanti alle lapidi di pietra liscia su cui erano stati incisi i nomi dei due giovani sfortunati, e raccontava al padre e alla madre di tutti i piccoli cambiamenti che quotidianamente osservava nel fratello. Aiolos descriveva ai genitori il piccino, di come i ciuffetti neri che ricoprivano il capo si andavano schiarendo e anche gli occhi sembravano ora tingersi di un blu intenso, come quelli della madre.

Circa tre mesi dopo la nascita di Aiolia, in una mattina fredda di Novembre, il bambino si recò come sempre a salutare i genitori e quando arrivò al piccolo cimitero, trovò davanti alle povere tombe un gruppetto di cinque persone mai viste prima d'allora. Due giovani ricoperti da semplici armature di bronzo, di quelle che i soldati di rango inferiore vestono per montare la guardia, e due fanciulle vestite in candidi pepli circondavano un uomo inginocchiato di fronte alle lapidi. L'uomo indossava dei paramenti sacerdotali non sfarzosi ma comunque preziosi, quello che, però colpì il bambino era la maschera che questi indossava. Una maschera che gli ricopriva quasi tutto il capo e che ne impediva il riconoscimento del volto, nascosto per intero. Quando questi si alzò, al piccolo parve che fosse più alto dello stesso gigantesco Ioannis. L'uomo era imponente e maestoso, Aiolos non avrebbe di certo potuto immaginare che quello che si ergeva ritto e austero davanti alla tomba dei suoi genitori fosse un uomo di più di duecento anni.

Il bambino si avvicinò con passi leggeri, e quando fu d'innanzi al gruppetto di sconosciuti i due giovani e le fanciulle si misero ai lati dell'uomo vestito da sacerdote. Il sommo Shion, vegliardo e saggio, aveva visto nelle stelle che gli avvenimenti predetti anni prima si erano compiuti, gli astri divini lo avevano avvertito della nascita del piccolo Aiolia e subito il Pontefice, voce di Atena, volle andare a prendere i due fratelli.

"Tu devi essere Aiolos" la sua voce roca e metallica risuonò nel silenzio del piccolo cimitero.

Il bambino annuì ed istintivamente si mise in ginocchio sulla terra bruna e umida.

"La stavo aspettando, signore" disse con tono riverente.

"Mi aspettavi?" chiese stupito, il venerato Sacerdote di Atena.

"Si. La dea mi sta chiamando. Chiama me e mio fratello. Per questo la stavo aspettando, signore."

Shion sorrise, dietro la maschera di bronzo, le sue labbra si distesero in un lungo e compiaciuto sorriso.

"Non c'è dunque bisogno che io ti spieghi, piccolo Aiolos. La dea vi attende nel suo Santuario. Tu ed Aiolia diverrete suoi paladini e difensori" concluse solenne il Pontefice.

Aiolos alzò gli occhi verdi e sicuri verso l'imponente figura del Sacerdote "Ho solo una richiesta da avanzare, se mi è concesso, mio signore".

Shion un po' stupito acconsentì annuendo col capo, ed il bambino proseguì.

"Farò tutto ciò che mi chiederete, metterò la mia vita nelle mani della dolce Atena, ma voglio essere io ad avere cura di Aiolia" e voltandosi verso le lapidi scorse i nomi dei genitori "L'ho promesso a mio padre ed a mia madre."

I giovani ai lati del Sacerdote si scambiarono sguardi disorientati, in pochi si permettevano di chiedere alcunché al sommo Shion, Pontefice della dea, ma questi non era affatto infastidito dall'atteggiamento del bambino. Shion osservando il fanciullo genuflesso davanti a lui poté scorgere, oltre la minuta sagoma di Aiolos, due splendide ali dorate e nel suo sguardo limpido una luce di rettitudine e nobiltà come in pochi ne aveva viste.

"Vergine Atena, dagli occhi lucenti d'azzurro, ecco il tuo arciere d'oro. In lui sarà la tua salvezza" invocò col suo cosmo il Pontefice, la dolce Atena dalle candide braccia e dall'egida miracolosa, che dal Santuario rispose al richiamo sfiorando col suo divino sguardo il bambino dal futuro radioso.

Aiolos, accompagnato dal Pontefice e dagli aiutanti di questi, si recò a casa a prendere il fratellino e lo stretto necessario da portare con sé al Santuario. Shion chiese al bambino di raccontargli come avevano vissuto lui e i due giovani genitori ed Aiolos fu ben lieto di ricordare i suoi primi sette anni di vita accanto ad Admeto ed Alcesti.

Giunti a casa Aiolos spiegò la sua scelta di lasciare il villaggio per seguire Shion, per intraprendere la strada che insieme al fratello l'avrebbe condotto alla dea Atena. Ioannis e Sofia non furono, però, sorpresi dell'improvvisa decisione del bambino. In cuor loro sapevano che Aiolos sarebbe andato via, destinato ad altra vita. Ma il distacco fu doloroso, sia per il bambino sia per i suoi due adorati zii.

"Grazie di tutto" continuava a ripetere Aiolos, stretto negli abbracci poderosi di Ioannis.

Aiolia sonnecchiava nella culla accanto alla figlioletta di Tia, quando Aiolos lo prese fra le braccia il piccolo si svegliò stiracchiandosi come un gattino sulle spalle del fratello. Una delle giovani aiutanti del Pontefice si fece avanti e si offrì di portare l'infante.

"Non si preoccupi..." disse con tono educato Aiolos "...è un cucciolo leggero" e allora la giovane si preoccupò di prendere le poche cose che il bambino aveva raccolto per il viaggio.

Quando varcò la soglia della porta, per uscire da quella piccola casa, Aiolos non poté fare a meno di voltarsi indietro. Erano tutti lì, Ioannis consolava la cara Sofia senza però riuscire a nascondere la propria tristezza, la giovane Tia con la sua piccola in braccio.

Aiolos si fermò e rivolto al fratello che si era riaddormentato sulle sue spalle, promise ad entrambi "Un giorno ti riporterò a casa, Aiolia."

E camminando al fianco del sommo Shion, Aiolos si avviò verso la sua nuova vita, verso Atena.


	7. Aiolia

Aiolia

Aiolia di Leo, sacro guerriero dall'animo nobile e dal cuore generoso. Forse il più nobile e devoto fra i santi di Atena, dea dagli occhi d'azzurro lucenti.

Aiolia di Leo, un sacro guerriero che ha vissuto in un atroce menzogna per tanti, tantissimi, troppi anni. Ha sofferto, il cuore nobile e generoso del Leone d'oro, ha sofferto in silenzio.

Da solo.

Ha creduto in una verità che sembrava essere ma che non era.

Ha soffocato il pianto, il piccolo Aiolia. Perché non è degno di essere pianto colui che si macchia di un crimine tanto crudele: il rapimento e l'assassinio dell'infante Atena, la dea dai begli occhi di cielo. Non ha versato lacrime il piccolo Aiolia, come l'esilio auto imposto così la proibizione di piangere, per anni.

Ha odiato, il giovane Leo.

Ha odiato quel sangue caldo che gli scorreva nelle vene, e che bruciava con sdegno se la debolezza del suo animo ferito gli riportava un'immagine, quell'immagine, alla mente.

Ma le immagini sono tutte false, diceva un filosofo. La sua stessa immagine di sacro guerriero fiero e solido rivestito d'oro era solo una parvenza effimera. Aiolia la detestava, la sua immagine.

_Più gli anni passano e più me ne rendo conto. Io ti assomiglio sempre di più_.

Più cresceva e più il suo viso gli offriva nel riflesso di uno specchio, nelle increspature di fresche acque di ruscello, sulla stessa superficie dorata della sua armatura in riposo quell'immagine di sé che non era lui ma colui che l'aveva tradito. Che aveva tradito tutti.

Odiava quel riflesso, il nobile Aiolia di Leo. Odiava il taglio degli occhi, grandi e sinceri, asciutti di lacrime. Odiava la piega di quelle labbra che gli avevano regalato sorrisi paterni. Aiolia odiava se stesso più di quanto non riuscisse ad odiare quello che un tempo era stato suo fratello.

Il traditore.

Aveva imparato ad odiare Aiolia di Leo, giovane e forte guerriero della divina Atena. Ma da bambino il suo cuore traboccava d'amore e fiducia. Fiducia nelle stelle, le stelle del Leone d'oro che lo proteggevano. Fiducia nei suoi compagni d'arme, i suoi amici. Fiducia in Atena, la sua dea. E sopratutto fiducia nel suo maestro e fratello, Aiolos di Sagitter guerriero dalla nobiltà senza eguali e dal cosmo luminoso ed immenso, venerato ed osannato da tutti.

Quando Aiolia era bambino il suo passaggio era sempre seguito da bisbigli d'ammirazione.

"Eccolo, quello è il fratello minore del nobile Aiolos! Sia benedetto il suo sangue!" Poi Aiolos, luminoso e giusto non fu più nobile eroe.

Aiolos, il traditore.

Bastò una notte, un addio non detto, un'accusa scellerata, un'apparenza che valeva più della verità. Ed il giovane Leone imparò cos'era l'odio. Aveva perso tutto in quella notte, la sua famiglia, il suo maestro, la complicità degli amici, la fiducia del Pontefice, il rispetto del Santuario luogo caro alla dea.

"Eccolo.." dicevano ora alle sue spalle "...quello è il fratello minore del traditore. Sia maledetto il suo sangue!"

Il suo sangue impuro macchiava la terra sacra ad Atena.

Odiava quel sangue, il giovane leone. Odiava la sua debolezza perché in cuor suo sapeva, quel giovane che tanto gli somigliava nell'aspetto mai avrebbe potuto compiere quell'atroce delitto. Non Aiolos la cui purezza era ben più che il riflesso distorto di un'immagine.

E le immagini sono tutte false.

In cuor suo Aiolia sapeva, e si odiava per questo. Ed un giorno la verità creduta per tredici lunghissimi anni andò in frantumi in un istante, sotto i colpi delicati di parole pronunciate da una fanciulla sconosciuta:

"Tuo fratello non è un traditore. Egli mi ha salvata."

E le zanne del Leone fremettero nel dubbio, il cosmo pronto a ruggire, i pugni serrati pronti a colpire. Poi di nuovo quella luce conosciuta, quel cosmo chiaro e limpido come acqua fresca di sorgente, caldo come il sorriso che fin dai suoi primi ricordi lontani gli era stato caro come nient'altro. Quel cosmo che lo rimproverava con durezza e affetto:

"Hai diretto il tuo colpo più forte contro Atena. Non l'hai riconosciuta, fratello?"

Quella voce che giungeva dalle profondità dell'universo, e che sgretolava come fosse solo una montagna di sabbia fine quell'infame certezza cui si era aggrappato per tredici lunghi anni. Aiolos, il suo riflesso luminoso, non era mai stato un traditore ma un vero sacro guerriero devoto ad Atena, e per Atena martire.

_Ed io, Aiolia di Leo, io ho creduto ad un'immagine menzognera._

E ora le lacrime possono essere piante. Pianse Aiolia di Leo in quella foresta di una terra lontana, il suo cuore traboccava di nuovo di amore e fiducia ma la sua anima rimase scheggiata da altro rimorso, da altra colpa.

_Non gli ho creduto, non ho creduto in lui. Eppure il mio cuore sapeva. _

E Atena dopo tredici anni insanguinati fece ritorno nel luogo che le era proprio, quel Santuario che l'aveva accolta e protetta fin dai tempi del mito. Ed Aiolia, nobile e generoso Leone d'oro, la mente sconvolta dal male che regnava sulla terra santa di Grecia combatté dalla parte sbagliata.

Altro rimorso, altro senso di colpa, sangue innocente versato affinché l'indomito Leone si ridestasse.

Cinque giovani ragazzi vestiti di bronzo e forti dell'amore della dea, cinque giovani ragazzi misero fine alla menzogna. La divina Atena, dalle candide braccia e dagli occhi luminosi come il cielo di Grecia, la fanciulla salvata nell'inganno di una notte dolorosa poté salire quegli antichi gradini che tutti e dodici i templi d'oro percorrono. Atena veniva accolta dai suoi sacri guerrieri, gli stessi che avevano creduto ad un'immagine menzognera.

Ed Aiolia, nobile e generoso Leone d'oro anch'egli in ginocchio accoglieva la sua dea.

Salirono tutti insieme la lunga scalinata per affrontare l'ultima terribile battaglia ma si fermarono una volta giunti al nono tempio, dimora priva del suo legittimo custode: Aiolos di Sagitter.

Non più traditore ormai ma eroe.

Aiolia esitò, poi varcò quella soglia ed egli era lì. Le sacre vestigia del Sagittario, le splendide ali dorate, la freccia che può trafiggere persino un dio. Un baluginio, l'armatura avvolta da una luce dorata, Aiolos di Sagitter salvatore della dea infante e suo strenuo difensore per tredici anni rendeva ora il suo saluto alla divina Atena che grazie al suo sacrificio era tornata a casa. Il nobile e generoso cuore del Leone d'oro smise di battere per un lunghissimo istante. La freccia d'oro era rivolta contro una parete spoglia su cui poche e semplici parole erano state scolpite, in quella notte atroce, col cosmo puro di colui che non tradì ma salvò.

_Ragazzi che vi trovate in questo luogo, vi affido Atena. _

E l'animo nobile e fiero di Aiolia, indomito Leone d'oro dal cosmo impetuoso simile a possente ruggito di vero leone, l'animo nobile del piccolo Aiolia tremò. Eccola lì la sua colpa incisa per sempre sulla nuda parete del tempio dell'arciere dorato.

_Non gli ho creduto, non ho creduto in lui. Eppure il mio cuore sapeva. _

Strinse i pugni e soffocò le lacrime, il nobile Aiolia di Leo e seguì la sua dea fino alle stanze del Sacerdote usurpatore insieme agli altri sacri guerrieri, insieme ai cinque ragazzi vestiti di bronzo per mettere fine all'inganno. Ma sarebbe tornato tante volte, il nobile e generoso Aiolia, in quella che era ormai la dimora del divino cosmo del fratello. Avrebbe guardato e riguardato quelle poche e semplici parole, avrebbe teso la mano verso quel nome, _Aiolos,_ ma non l'avrebbe sfiorato.

Non era degno lui, nobile santo della dea Atena, di sfiorare con la sua mano quel nome. Ma poteva ora il giovane Aiolia liberare il pianto. Perché è degna di essere pianta una vita donata in sacrificio per la speranza, la vita di suo fratello Aiolos sacro guerriero di Sagitter.

Non più traditore ma eroe.

Di nuovo al suo passaggio avrebbe sentito "Eccolo, quello è il fratello minore del nobile Aiolos, salvatore di Atena! Sia benedetto il suo sangue!"

Ed il cuore di Aiolia, nobile e generoso Leone d'oro di nuovo colmo d'amore e fiducia, ma per sempre tormentato.

_Non gli ho creduto, non ho creduto in lui. Eppure il mio cuore sapeva._


	8. Ritorni

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday..._

_-Mad World-_

Aiolia siede sui gradini d'entrata del suo tempio, la quinta casa del Leone d'oro. Siede ed attende, ansioso anzi nervoso.

Aurora dalle rosee dita non ha ancora colorato il cielo con le sfumature dell'alba. Ma non ha saputo attendere che il sole fosse anche solo sveglio prima di lui, il giovane Leone tanta è l'agitazione per questa giornata nascente. Attende il fiero Aiolia, con indosso abiti da ragazzo normale chiesti in prestito per l'occasione all'amico Milo. Né tuniche né armature a vestire il corpo muscoloso e perfetto del giovane Leo ma un semplice paio di jeans, una maglietta bianca e delle scarpe da tennis.

Aiolia, i bei riccioli dorati e corposi a incorniciare un volto dall'aria perennemente imbronciata, due splendidi occhi azzurri che il cielo gli invidia per il colore intenso e puro, non per la luce triste che emanano, siede ed attende. Tremendamente nervoso, attende.

È tentato di inventare una scusa, una qualunque pur di non passare questa giornata con lui. Ma poi, pensa, dovrebbe fornire le dovute spiegazioni ed argomentarle per il meglio visto che il suo interlocutore non è certo persona cui si possa mentire facilmente. Non riusciva nemmeno da bambino a raccontargli anche la più piccola delle bugie.

Aiolia pensa a come fare, a come comportarsi in questa giornata da passare insieme, e mentre rimugina su questa o quella possibile scappatoia pensa che non può più evitare il confronto.

L'altro non merita quel suo scostante silenzio.

No, non lo merita affatto.

Eppure Aiolia, il fiero e coraggioso Aiolia di Leo non riesce ad affrontare il suo passato. Non con lui. Così pensa e ripensa a come fare e intanto con i piedi tormenta la terra santa che cosparge i gradini del suo tempio, scavando piccoli tunnel con la punta delle scarpe che poi ricopre senza neanche accorgersene. Sospira, Aiolia ed il broncio si allunga. È talmente assorto nel suo meditare confuso che non sente sul momento che qualcuno lo sta chiamando.

"Nobile Aiolia! Aiolia!"

Alza di scatto i begli occhi Aiolia, come felino attento al minimo rumore. Ed eccolo camminare verso di lui, e mentre avanza con passo deciso, il sole fa capolino all'orizzonte ed Aurora dalle rosee dita è ormai pronta ad annunciare l'alba di quel giorno particolare.

"Mio nobile fratellino, dormi in piedi?"

Aiolos di Sagitter gloria e vanto del Santuario.

Non più traditore ma eroe.

Tornato in vita assieme agli altri sacri guerrieri periti durante l'ultima, tremenda e sofferta guerra sacra, scende piano i gradini che dal tempio della Vergine portano alla casa del Leone.

E sorride.

Aiolia ancora seduto lo osserva avanzare. Il bel volto dell'Arciere d'oro è identico nei lineamenti a quello del ragazzo che era stato, ma il ritorno dall'Ade, grazie alla benevola intercessione della dea, l'ha reso quel giovane uomo che sarebbe maturato con gli anni. Dall'aspetto divino e maestoso anche in abiti civili, i bei riccioli biondicci più lunghi di un tempo cadono sulle spalle larghe e forti, solo non vi è più la fascia rossa a cingere la fronte di Aiolos.

Il sacro guerriero di Sagitter non più traditore ma eroe.

Quel volto sempre sereno ed illuminato dal dolce sorriso che il piccolo Leo non ha mai potuto scordare, per quanto ci abbia provato, e quel sorriso a lui solo rivolto è come miele per il fiero leone, miele che a gocce è versato sul suo cuore ferito, tormentato dalla colpa.

Aiolia si alza, ma non corre incontro al fratello come vorrebbe, come faceva da bambino. È felice, l'orgoglioso ed imbronciato Aiolia, ma non lo dà a vedere. Per anni ha soffocato ogni sentimento che potesse tradirlo, ogni emozione che potesse rendere manifesto anche ad altri il dolore del suo cuore straziato dalla perdita.

Aiolia attende.

Attende che il fratello gli sia d'innanzi per accennare un mezzo sorriso, subito risucchiato da quel piglio crucciato che si ritrova. Aiolos luminoso e chiaro, di colpe non ne ha commesse ma non confessa ad Aiolia quella che è la sua difficoltà: tornare in vita è stata la cosa più semplice ma tornare a vivere è tutt'altra questione. Tante le situazioni frammentate da ricomporre, un amico da ritrovare e sostenere, un fratello da ritrovare e consolare. Riappropriarsi della sua vita, questo Aiolos di Sagitter vuole fare e per incominciare ha scelto la situazione più delicata da affrontare: risanare l'animo nobile del piccolo Leo tormentato dalla colpa, il suo cuore lacerato dalla perdita più dolorosa.

È da Aiolia che Aiolos ricomincia proprio come aveva fatto da fanciullo.

Ma l'Arciere di Atena sa bene che il suo ritorno non basta a cancellare la sofferenza profonda patita per tredici anni, Aiolos che fra le tante qualità ha da sempre coltivata anche la pazienza, attende fiducioso che il fratello trovi in sé la forza per confidargli tutto ciò che agita e tormenta il suo animo nobile.

Ora Aiolos ha di fronte a se un giovane uomo di vent'anni quando aveva lasciato un bambino di appena sette, ed è ad entrambi al fanciullo ed al giovane uomo che Aiolos sorride.

È ormai giunto innanzi al fratello, il Sagittario, e subito abbraccia forte il Leone. Senza prepararlo a quel gesto d'affetto che era cosa quotidiana un tempo, per entrambi.

"Buon compleanno, Aiolia" dice, mentre lo stringe forte.

Ma Aiolia non risponde al gesto, non risponde all'augurio, bofonchia qualcosa che suona come un grazie, ma non ricambia il gesto del fratello. Anche se vorrebbe ed infatti le mani le solleva ma le lascia sospese a mezz'aria per poi arrendersi e farle ricadere giù, lungo i fianchi.

Quanti anni sono passati dall'ultima volta che il nobile Aiolia aveva sentito quelle parole? Non se lo ricorda neanche. Forse solo l'energica Marin aveva arrischiato, una volta, a fargli gli auguri ricevendo per tutta risposta un ghignaccio di disappunto. Anche quel giorno Aiolia voleva cancellare dalla mente, ed ora Aiolos con tutta la genuina ingenuità di cui è capace gli ricorda quanto è bello sentirsi dire: buon compleanno, Aiolia.

Non risponde con le parole il giovane Leo, ma il suo cosmo limpido si accende in lui e risuona cercando quello del fratello che immediatamente risponde al richiamo. Quell'appello unico e speciale basta al nobile Aiolos, che per ora non si aspetta altro.

"È da molto che mi attendi, nobile fratellino?"chiede mentre libera il giovane dalla stretta affettuosa.

Aiolia scuote la testa.

"No" riesce a dire.

"Andiamo allora, abbiamo un po' di strada da fare prima di arrivare al villaggio" e s'incammina, il Sagittario dalle belle ali dorate seguito a pochi passi di distanza dal Leone, mansueto ed incerto.

Si tiene indietro il giovane Aiolia, ma vorrebbe camminare al suo fianco come faceva da bambino. Per uno strano gioco di luci e riflessi però, le ombre dei due fratelli sono vicine, e vicine procedono.

Senza sapere come, Aiolia trova il coraggio di parlare.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" Vorrebbe aggiungere Aiolos, ma non gli riesce.

"Chiedi pure" gli risponde il fratello senza voltarsi. Quello slancio non deve certo essere compromesso dall'incontro dei loro sguardi.

"Perché hai deciso così all'improvviso di tornare al tuo villaggio natale?" Un'intera domanda senza tentennare, fa progressi il fragile Leone!

"Non sei curioso, fratello, di conoscere il luogo dove sei nato?" Non può nascondersi la soddisfazione, il nobile Aiolos, per il passo in avanti, verso di lui, che il fiero Aiolia compie spontaneamente.

"Bé ecco a dire il vero non ho ricordi di quel luogo. Non so se sono curioso o meno di vederlo."

"E' vero, non puoi ricordare. Eri così piccolo quando l'abbiamo lasciato" rammenta Aiolos, il giorno in cui il sommo Shion venne a prendere lui e l'infante Aiolia per condurli dalla dea.

"Ma lì c'è qualcuno che ci attende, fratello, ed è ormai tempo di tornare."

"Qualcuno che ci attende..."gli fa eco Aiolia, che non riesce a capire chi può attenderlo in un luogo ch'egli neanche ricorda di aver vissuto.

"Avevi forse in programma di festeggiare con la piccola Marin?" 

Impunta di colpo nella terra santa il Leone d'oro, e ringrazia la breve distanza che lo spera da Aiolos, perché altrimenti gli sarebbe finito di peso sulla schiena. Al Santuario le notizie corrono veloci e la sua amicizia particolare con la fanciulla d'argento, sacro guerriero dell'Aquila, non è segreto da potersi celare facilmente. Non lo sa Aiolia,che prima di lui anche il suo giovane padre si era innamorato di una fanciulla dalla maschera di bronzo?

"N-no..no.." balbetta e le belle gote si colorano di rosso.

"A dire il vero non avevo intenzione di festeggiare. Sono anni che non lo faccio." 

A quelle parole che sanno di una triste, amara realtà, Aiolos si ferma pensoso e per alcuni istanti rimane in silenzio a riflettere.

"Capisco" dice infine, e riprende il suo cammino.

Aiolia osserva il fratello allontanarsi e vorrebbe urlargli: ma sono felice di passare questo giorno con te!

Però non riesce ad aprir bocca.

Si morde le belle labbra, il Leone d'oro, ed inveisce contro se stesso, contro quella sua ben consolidata arma da difesa, la diffidenza, verso chiunque, addirittura verso il suo stesso sangue maturata nella primissima e solitaria giovinezza. E mentre osserva il fratello allontanarsi da solo alla sua mente si riaffaccia il ricordo di quella maledetta notte quando lo vide uscire dalla casa che dividevano insieme, senza farvi mai più ritorno. Il cuore lacerato del Leone trema a quella memoria abbandonata, stringe i pugni, il fiero Aiolia e con passo veloce raggiunge Aiolos e gli si fa accanto.

"Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa sui nostri genitori..." chiede tutto d'un fiato. Poi una breve pausa, un respiro profondo "...fratello?"

Ed Aiolos sorpreso arresta nuovamente i suoi passi. Quanti anni sono passati dall'ultima volta che si è sentito chiamare fratello? E si volta per guardare negli occhi Aiolia. I loro sguardi si trovano e questa volta il giovane Leo non fugge, non volta il capo da un'altra parte ma affronta quello sguardo limpido in cui è sempre stato bello specchiarsi.

"I nostri genitori, Aiolia, erano due persone meravigliose..."

Inizia a raccontare il nobile arciere, ed Aiolia gli regala il primo vero sorriso dopo più di tredici anni.

Sono di nuovo fianco a fianco i due fratelli, dopo un'intera vita distanti, ed il giovane Leone si sorprende perché ora raggiunge in altezza la spalla di Aiolos quando da piccolo non gli arrivava che alla vita. Ascolta attento il fiero Leo, il racconto del fratello più grande ma a volte si distrae. Non perché non sia interessato alla storia dei suoi genitori, all'infanzia di Aiolos, o perché quest'ultimo non renda coinvolgente la sua narrazione con tutta la tenerezza e l'entusiasmo con cui riporta in vita i suoi vecchi ricordi di fanciullo.

È distratto Aiolia dal tepore rassicurante che sente all'improvviso avvolgergli l'animo tormentato, e si lascia sorprendere dalla sensazione di serenità che lo pervade, nonostante tutte le barriere che ha eretto nel corso degli anni per proteggersi proprio da quel tipo di calore familiare che il solo ricordo di Aiolos sapeva infondergli.

Aiolia senza neanche accorgersene incomincia a sciogliere le briglie che gli tengono stretto l'indomito cuore.

Accompagnati dai ricordi di Aiolos, i due fratelli giungono nel villaggio, dove il Sagittario ha vissuto parte della sua fanciullezza, il villaggio dove il piccolo Aiolia è nato, che è già mattina inoltrata.

Ed altri ricordi ora guidano l'Arciere d'oro lungo le viuzze ora quasi deserte che da bambino percorreva, accanto agli amati genitori o con gli amici di strada. Aiolos ritorna per un attimo indietro nel tempo, quando fa il suo ingresso nella piccola piazza con il vecchio e ormai in disuso pozzo, il campanile della chiesa ora restaurato mentre la grande campana di bronzo è sempre lì ancora intatta e funzionante, quell'atmosfera di piccolo mondo nel mondo che gli era sempre piaciuta. Ed entusiasta indica al fratello tutti i posti che gli erano più cari quando lì viveva.

Aiolia un po' disorientato si lascia guidare senza fare commenti, per non disturbare l'euforia dell'altro, con l'inquietudine che avverte nuovamente nascere dal fondo del suo cuore. Si sente stranito il fiero leone, poiché sin da piccolo tutti i suoi ricordi hanno abitato solo il Santuario, nelle sue memorie di bambino gli unici posti cari sono la casa che condivideva con Aiolos, l'arena dove si addestrava con Milo e gli altri; la grande sala del tredicesimo tempio dove insieme Saga ed Aiolos istruivano lui e gli altri fanciulli. Non aveva fino a quel giorno mai preso in considerazione, il giovane Leo, il fatto che il fratello maggiore avesse avuto un'altra vita prima del Santuario, una vita di cui lui non soltanto non poteva avere ricordi, ma di cui, in effetti, non aveva fatto parte. Se non in una misura insignificante.

Si lascia intristire da questi pensieri e si sente di nuovo distante dal fratello il nobile Aiolia, mentre Aiolos lo conduce verso quella che era stata la sua casa d'infanzia.

La loro casa.

Il boschetto di pini è ancora intatto anzi adesso più rigoglioso, gli ulivi profumati aprono ancora la via verso la spiaggia dalla quale giunge l'odore inconfondibile del mare, che impregna di sé ogni cosa.

"Questa è la casa dove siamo nati, fratello" gli annuncia Aiolos indicando con un dito una modesta costruzione in pietra.

"L'hanno costruita nostro padre, ed il buon vecchio zio Ioannis".

Aiolia annuisce, e non commenta neppure questa volta. Nello stesso momento in cui i due fratelli si avvicinano alla semplice abitazione, dalla stessa esce una giovane, lunghi capelli corvini legati in una morbida coda, due occhi neri come carbone e la pelle d'ambra, in mano un grosso cesto di panni da stendere. Appena intravede i due ragazzi, la giovane si ferma ancora sull'entrata e lì se ne sta ammirata dall'incedere elegante dei due giovani santi di Atena.

"Buon giorno, fanciulla" la saluta Aiolos avanzando verso di lei.

Aiolia rimane leggermente indietro.

"Buon giorno, signore" risponde la ragazza, affascinata.

"Abitano ancora qua la cara Tia e la sua famiglia?" domanda l'arciere e la giovane annuisce.

Aiolos si accorge dell'imbarazzo della ragazza e si volta verso il fratello per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi. Intanto che l'arciere fa per chiamare il fiero e di nuovo imbronciato Leone, dalla casa la voce di una donna giunge ai tre ragazzi.

"Sofia, chi c'è con te?" chiede uscendo anch'ella fuori.

Una volta fuori la donna vede la figlia ancora ferma sulla soglia di casa, con in mano il cesto, le gote imporporate e lo sguardo basso e poco distante dalla giovane due ragazzi, uno girato di spalle l'altro che gli si appressa di mala voglia. Quando Aiolos si volta, la donna non ha dubbi.

"Aiolos! Tu sei il piccolo Aiolos!" dice e gli corre incontro non riuscendo a contenere la gioia e lo stupore.

L'arciere la guarda un istante per poi riconoscerla nella figlia di Ioannis e Sofia "Tia!" la chiama sicuro, e la donna annuisce fra le lacrime.

"Oh Aiolos, allora sei davvero tu! Sei tornato!" e frattanto che i due vecchi amici si ritrovano, Aiolia e la giovane si guardano disorientati dallo slancio d'affetto che i due si dimostrano.

"Non speravamo più di rivederti al villaggio" confessa la donna all'Arciere.

"I miei genitori ti hanno atteso per così tanti anni...sarebbero così felici di rivederti ora."

E nasconde il volto fra le mani, Tia la figlia di Ioannis e Sofia.

"Vuoi dire che gli zii.. il buon vecchio zio Ioannis e la cara zia Sofia..." la donna annuisce, asciugandosi le lacrime con il grembiule che tiene legato in vita.

"Ti hanno atteso fino all'ultimo, Aiolos. Hanno atteso te ed il piccolo Aiolia fino all'ultimo giorno."

Un velo di tristezza e nostalgia ricopre il cuore del Sagittario, sebbene non abbia responsabilità alcuna per il ritardo con cui giunge a mantenere la sua promessa Aiolos non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' in colpa per non aver dato l'ultimo saluto a quelle due persone che tanto avevano fatto per lui e per i suoi genitori.

"Il buon vecchio zio Ioannis, gigante dal cuore immenso e la cara zia Sofia, così dolce e premurosa. Avrei tanto voluto riabbracciarli."

Mentre Aiolos sussurra queste parole, Tia guarda oltre l'Arciere e osserva con curiosa attenzione il giovane che se ne sta in disparte.

"Oh quegli occhi...quegli splendidi occhi azzurri..Alcesti!"

E si allontana giubilante da Aiolos per avvicinarsi al fiero Leone, sempre più smarrito e a disagio.

"Tu sei Aiolia! Il piccolo Aiolia!" quasi urla la donna ed abbraccia stretto il giovane Leo, che irrigidito dall'imbarazzo e dalla gioviale irruenza di Tia, non ricambia la sua energica affettuosità.

"Fratello, questa donna ti ha donato il suo latte quando sei nato" spiega Aiolos con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra rivestito di ricordi dolorosi e dolci allo stesso tempo.

"Sei così cresciuto!"

Tia si decide a liberare dalla stretta amorevole il giovane, ma solo per squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Sfiora con le dita i bei riccioli corposi del colore del miele che gli cadono sulla fronte e lungo i lati del volto, si stupisce di quanto i due fratelli si somiglino.

"Incredibile..." dice lanciando occhiate meravigliate ora ad uno ora all'altro "...sembrate quasi due gemelli!"

Aiolos ride divertito, ma Aiolia non riesce a dire o fare alcunché. Il fiero e nobile Aiolia si ritrova di fronte al passato che è solo di suo fratello, e non gli riesce di sentirsi parte di quel mondo così lontano dal Santuario, dai suoi esclusivi ricordi di bambino insieme ad Aiolos.

"Sofia non stare lì impalata!" Tia lascia solo il giovane Leo, in balia dei suoi cupi pensieri, per andare incontro alla figlia che ancora se ne sta immobile sulla porta, più impacciata dello stesso Aiolia.

"Questa fanciulla è forse la bambina nata pochi giorni prima di Aiolia?"chiede Aiolos e la risposta che riceve è un cenno di affermazione col capo da parte della madre della ragazza.

"Aiolia, tu e questa fanciulla siete fratelli di latte. Dormivate persino nella stessa culla!" annuncia con impeto festante l'Arciere voltandosi verso il fratello.

Ed Aiolia sentendosi chiamato in causa così tante volte, per togliersi dalla situazione imbarazzante in cui l'altro l'ha trascinato senza prepararlo accenna un inchino verso madre e figlia.

"Vi ringrazio per aver avuto cura di me" dichiara con un tono fin troppo formale che fa sorridere Aiolos.

Ma quello stesso sorriso gli muore sulle belle labbra quando si accorge della peggiorata tristezza sul volto di Aiolia, imbronciato e teso come non mai. E fa per dirgli qualcosa ma la donna, ancora felicemente incredula per il ritorno dei due fratelli, lo precede.

"Restate a pranzo con noi, vero? Abbiamo così tanti ricordi da rispolverare!"

Ed il nobile guerriero dagli occhi verdi si arrende al momento non ancora opportuno, e distoglie lo sguardo dal Leone ferito per rivolgerlo verso l'esuberante Tia.

"Se non disturbiamo troppo, ne saremmo lieti" dice sorridendole.

"Ma prima dobbiamo andare a salutare i nostri genitori."


	9. Epilogo

Ἀδελφοί –epilogo-

I due fratelli giungono così nel piccolo cimitero, situato su di una bassa collinetta poco distante dal villaggio. Filari di alti salici costeggiano le tombe offrendo riparo dalla calura e dalla luce che fioca penetra tra il fogliame fitto. Un innaturale ma dovuto silenzio regna tutt'intorno e solo il frinire insistente delle cicale sugli alberi si avverte nell'aria.

Aiolos qualche passo avanti rispetto al fratello, incede sicuro nel dedalo di tombe come faceva da fanciullo, quando dopo la morte della madre si recava a salutare, quasi ogni giorno, i due genitori. E con la coda dell'occhio osserva Aiolia che a capo chino cammina lentamente e sembra perso in chissà quali foschi pensieri.

Giunti quasi alla fine del cimitero, d'un tratto il Sagittario si ferma davanti a due semplici lapidi di pietra e per qualche istante le guarda intensamente, poi s'inginocchia e con le dita sfiora i nomi incisi su di esse. Aiolia rimasto qualche metro distante gli si fa vicino, vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma teme di infastidire l'Arciere assorto, così rimane in silenzio e posa anch'egli lo sguardo sulle lapidi scurite dal tempo.

"Admeto" è scritto su di una "Alcesti" su l'altra.

"Aiolia..." chiama dopo qualche breve istante il santo d'oro, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai due nomi "...avvicinati, coraggio".

Lo invita Aiolos, ed il fiero Leo gli si inginocchia di fianco, guardando sottecchi il fratello che dopo essersi segnato con la croce congiunge le mani sul petto ed inizia una muta preghiera, i begli occhi verdi nascosti dalla palpebre abbassate. Il giovane si chiede se non sia blasfemo da parte di chi, come loro, è devoto a una divinità come Atena innalzare preghiere verso un altro dio.

"No, se lo fai con rispetto e devozione" risponde Aiolos quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Ma in realtà il giovane Leone d'oro non si è accorto di aver formulato quella riflessione a voce alta. Per la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore i loro sguardi s'incrociano, ma adesso Aiolia volta il capo dall'altra parte un po' per l'imbarazzo di essersi lasciato sfuggire quella domanda senza neanche rendersene conto, un po' perché ora non riesce a sopportare la luce senza macchia che sgorga dagli occhi del Sagittario.

Ed Aiolos, per quanto paziente sia non può evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro dispiaciuto. Comprende bene, il nobile Arciere, la difficoltà del giovane fratello e la sua indicibile sofferenza, ma vorrebbe che per lo meno con lui Aiolia si sentisse capace di esprimere ogni tipo di sentimento. Com'era sempre stato. Sa bene Aiolos che il rancore, che il giovane cova dentro di sé è tutto rivolto contro se stesso, contro quella che crede essere la sua più grande colpa.

"È orgoglioso e testardo" pensa il santo di Sagitter, mentre si volta di nuovo verso la semplice tomba che raccoglie i resti di Admeto e dalla sua sposa Alcesti.

"Papà, mamma perdonate, se vi ho fatto attendere così tanto."

Aiolos si rivolge ai genitori come questi fossero là con loro. Aiolia ascolta senza dire nulla.

"Molte cose sono accadute in questi anni che mi hanno impedito di tornare. Ma ora sono qui, finalmente, e questo giovanotto imbronciato accanto a me è vostro figlio, Aiolia. Il mio nobile fratellino."

Termina il saluto ridacchiando l'Arciere dalle grandi ali d'oro, e allunga una mano verso l'altro, posandola poderosa sul capo a scompigliare i bei riccioli corposi.

"Avanti, di loro qualcosa!"

"Io..non so cosa dire..." confessa amaramente il giovane, che si scosta con un movimento piuttosto brusco dalla presa del fratello, rintanando la testa fra le spalle, come un gattino intimidito da un'improvvisa carezza.

"Dovete scusarlo, è un Leone un po' timido!" lo canzona Aiolos sperando di sciogliere la tensione. Ma Aiolia, le mani sulle ginocchia genuflesse, stringe i pugni e china il capo chiudendosi nel suo abituale, scostante silenzio.

"E va bene, allora sarò io a presentarti ai nostri genitori. Aiolia è stato un bambino dolcissimo."

Inizia l'Arciere, la voce intenerita dal ricordo dell'infanzia del piccolo Leo che egli stesso ha cresciuto.

"Sempre ubbidiente e rispettoso, sin da piccolo si è dimostrato molto responsabile e non mi ha mai dato davvero motivo di arrabbiarmi con lui."

Aiolia sente le parole del fratello e stringe sempre di più i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. La sua fanciullezza accanto ad Aiolos era stata una delle prime cose che il Leone ferito aveva cercato di scordare, ed ora il fratello gli riporta d'un colpo alla mente tutti i momenti vissuti assieme, prima che Aiolos fosse risucchiato dal suo destino.

"Dopo essere divenuto il sacro guerriero del Sagittario, il sommo Shion mi ha concesso l'onore di diventare il suo maestro. Ed anche come allievo Aiolia è stato impeccabile, sempre ligio ai suoi doveri. Non si è mai lamentato né della durezza degli addestramenti né della mia severità."

Altri ricordi iniettati di fiele e miele riaffiorano nell'animo tormentato del giovane Leo: i quotidiani allenamenti sotto lo sguardo attento di Aiolos, la ferma volontà del piccolo Aiolia di non deludere l'adorato fratello, la speranza di assomigliare il giorno in cui avrebbe indossato le vestigia sacre del Leone al luminoso e splendente Sagittario.

E poi l'altrettanto caparbia volontà di superare il traditore, di non essere come lui, di non essere con lui confuso in un'immagine sola.

"Il suo cosmo limpido e possente come il ruggito di un leone è cresciuto pian piano con lui. Ha dovuto affrontare da solo momenti molto difficili ma li ha superati senza lasciare che la sofferenza intaccasse il suo cuore puro. E di questa sofferenza io son stato la causa."

Fa una breve pausa, l'Arciere, che deve scegliere le parole adatte per non turbare ulteriormente il suo giovane fratello e compagno d'armi.

"Il mio destino di santo ci ha separati, nell'infamia di una notte che è pesata tutta sulle sue spalle ancora troppo fragili."

E per Aiolia il ricordo più doloroso: la notte in cui Aiolos se ne andò, macchiato da una colpa che non aveva commesso ma che per tutti era. Ed anche per lui, per il nobile e fiero Aiolia di Leo, anche per lui quella colpa era stata commessa. E la diffidenza ed il disprezzo in cui si trovò a vivere, l'esilio a cui egli stesso si costrinse per pagare in vece del traditore. Le lacrime che indegne minacciavano di scorrere sulle sue gote arrossate di collera e che egli sempre soffocava sul nascere. Perché mai avrebbe pianto quel traditore che era stato anche suo fratello, ma che gli aveva mentito e si era macchiato di una terribile colpa che tutti, anche lui, gli riconoscevano.

Stringe ancora più forte i pugni, il giovane Aiolia e quasi si ferisce con le unghie che penetrano nelle carni delle mani. La colpa del fratello era solo un'immagine menzognera, la sua invece è reale.

_Non gli ho creduto, non ho creduto in lui. Eppure il mio cuore sapeva. _

E di nuovo bruciano gli occhi cerulei del fiero Leone.

"Ma se anche il mio corpo più non esisteva, la mia anima ha sempre vegliato su di lui, ed il mio cosmo ha sorretto il suo fino a che ne ha avuto bisogno. Così ho potuto osservarlo nella crescita dolorosa e solitaria."

L'ha sempre sentita, il piccolo Aiolia, la presenza del fratello, la sua anima incontaminata vegliare su di lui ed il suo cosmo caldo avvolgerlo quando ne aveva bisogno. E non capiva, il piccolo Aiolia, perché quel traditore continuasse ad avere cura di lui. Perché quell'anima maledetta non era sprofondata nell'Ade insieme all'infamia che l'aveva macchiata?

"Non ha stravolto, la sofferenza, il suo senso di giustizia, e la sua fede in Atena che è sempre rimasta intatta nonostante la crudele apparenza. Aiolia è diventato forte superando prove davvero ardue. Ed il dolore che ancora lacera il suo animo lo ha reso quello che è oggi: un sacro guerriero dotato come pochi di vera forza e vero coraggio, ed un giovane uomo dall'animo nobile e dal cuore generoso. Io sono orgoglioso di essere suo fratello."

E ora Aiolia non può più frenarle le lacrime, calde e pungenti, che scivolano giù dagli occhi azzurri e gli rigano il bel volto intristito.

Aiolos, senza aggiungere altro, circonda le spalle del fratello con il braccio, forte e rassicurante, ed Aiolia si lascia andare ad un pianto misto di gioia e dolore troppo a lungo represso.

"Aiolos...fratello..." chiama, finalmente, fra i singhiozzi, il fiero Leone d'oro che torna per un attimo solo un cucciolo. Il volto nascosto contro il petto dell'Arciere.

"Sono qui, Aiolia. Qui con te" sussurra Aiolos e non dice altro ma sostiene il suo pianto ed aspetta che il giovane si sfoghi.

"Perdonami, Aiolos...non volevo..."

"Mi hai già chiesto perdono quando ci siamo risvegliati dall'Ade, ricordi? E come allora io ti rispondo."

Aiolia si allontana un poco dal fratello, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, i suoi ancora lucidi ed immersi nel pianto.

"Non ho nulla da perdonarti, Aiolia."

Aiolos gli asciuga con le dita le ultime lacrime.

"Di colpe tu non ne hai commesse."

"No!" scuote con vigore la testa il fiero Leone ed afferra e stringe nelle sue la mano del fratello, grande e calda come la ricordava.

"Non è vero! Per tredici anni io ho cercato con tutte le mie forze di dimenticarti, di cancellare il tuo volto dai miei ricordi. Anche se non ho mai davvero scordato e mai avrei potuto perché ogni volta che vedevo il mio viso, vedevo anche il tuo riflesso."

Non abbassa lo sguardo ora Aiolia e confessa al fratello il suo rimorso più grande. Aiolos ascolta senza interrompere lo sfogo.

"Ti ho odiato, Aiolos. Ho creduto che tu avessi mentito anche con me e... ti ho odiato. Io non mi sento più degno di essere tuo fratello."

Ammette senza esitare la sua colpa, e non può fare a meno di sottrarre lo sguardo da quello dell'Arciere, mentre lascia scivolare via la mano di Aiolos.  
>Il nobile Sagittario non pare sorpreso dalle parole, pure tremende, che ha appena udito dalla voce ancora rotta dal pianto del giovane.<p>

"Aiolia, il passato non possiamo di certo cambiarlo, per quanto male ci abbia fatto resterà sempre una parte di noi. Com'è giusto che sia. Io non sono certo così presuntuoso da credere che questo mio ritorno basti a cancellare tutta la sofferenza di questi tredici anni. Ma io ti ho visto!"

E Aiolia confuso, timidamente rialza il capo e con attenzione ascolta.

"Ti ho visto crescere, ho sentito il tuo cosmo nascere e brillare. Tramite esso io ho sentito la tua sofferenza, l'ho provata anch'io. E posso affermare con assoluta certezza che se anche la tua mente stravolta dal dolore ha dubitato, il tuo cuore non ha mai smesso di sapermi innocente. Per questo hai sofferto, e continui a soffrire così tanto fratello."

_Non gli ho creduto, non ho creduto in lui. Eppure il mio cuore sapeva. _

È lo stesso Aiolos ad estrarre e portare alla luce la colpa che strazia il cuore del giovane Leone. È solo un piccolo passo avanti, e lo sanno entrambi. Ma quanto importante! Riconoscere i propri umani limiti, affermare i propri sbagli e tentare di porvi rimedio. Le parole di Aiolos giungono dritte nel profondo dell'animo del fratello, che ha vissuto in una certezza osteggiata, oppressa dal dolore più che da qualsiasi altra cosa. Offrendogli il suo sorriso più dolce e sincero, Aiolos risana la ferita aperta da tredici anni nel cuore del Leone d'oro, alleggerisce il peso di una responsabilità che Aiolia s'è preso solo per punirsi.

"Aiolos... perdonami se non stato forte abbastanza da lottare per te."

"Sciocco!"

Rimprovera bonariamente Aiolos, le mani strette sulle spalle del fratello come faceva quando Aiolia era ancora solo un fanciullo e con quel gesto l'Arciere spronava il leoncino esitante a non arrendersi ed a credere in se stesso, e nella luce che il suo nascente cosmo emanava.

E adesso che le spalle di Aiolia fragili non sono più, con quel semplice gesto Aiolos si dimostra pronto ad incoraggiarlo ancora. Sempre.

"Non devi tormentarti per una cosa del genere, non potevi fare nulla. Quello che davvero conta è che la tua rettitudine è rimasta integra. La tua fede in Atena non ha mai vacillato, e questo ha reso il tuo cosmo splendete come pochi. Sono davvero orgoglioso di te."

Non vuole più nascondere la sua commozione, il fiero e nobile Leone d'oro, ed altre lacrime scendono sul suo viso.

"Sono io che ora ti chiedo di perdonare, Aiolia."

Di nuovo Aiolos gli asciuga il volto e al solo sfiorare le guance bagnate sa che quelle lacrime non sgorgano più dalla sofferenza e dal rimorso.

"Perdona te stesso, fratellino."

"Ci proverò." Dice con tono persuaso dopo qualche istante, il fiero e nobile Leone.

"Avevo promesso ai nostri genitori che ti avrei riportato a casa, un giorno. Coraggio, salutali."

Aiolia rivolge uno sguardo incerto verso la tomba dei genitori, rileggendo più volte silenziosamente i due nomi, fa un bel respiro profondo ed infine con parole semplici rende loro il suo primo saluto.

"Io... io non ho avuto modo di conoscervi direttamente. Non conservo nessun ricordo di voi purtroppo, ma so per certo che eravate persone eccezionali, perché anche Aiolos lo è."

Prima di continuare, Aiolia attende un poco, poi si volta verso il fratello e ora sul volto non ha più quel velo cupo di tristezza, le belle labbra sono distese in un sorriso finalmente sincero e libero dalla colpa che l'attanagliava, i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo che sovrasta entrambi ritrovano la luce che è loro propria, e che riflette quella degli occhi verdi di Aiolos.

"Io vi ringrazio per avermi donato mio fratello."

Con orgoglio pronuncia la parola _fratello_ che tanto male gli faceva anche solo pensare pochi attimi prima, con affetto ringrazia chi ha dato loro la vita, ed Aiolos che di lui ha sempre avuto cura.

"Aiolia..." sussurra il nobile arciere, ed il cuore gli si riempie di gioia quando accoglie l'abbraccio spontaneo del fratellino.

"Sono così felice che tu sia qui con me, Aiolos. Così felice!"

Ripete più e più volte Aiolia, il fiero e nobile Leone, che mansueto fra le braccia forti e rassicuranti del fratello si lascia accarezzare i riccioli folti e morbidi.

Poi, d'un tratto, una luce dal nulla si accende nell'aria e li avvolge, e non è il sole che alto nel cielo brilla in quella giornata d'estate ma è una luce che abbaglia più del divino Febo e che irradia dalle semplici lapidi di pietra.

Aiolos è il primo ad accorgersene, quando volta il capo verso le due tombe, il nobile santo di Sagitter sgrana gli occhi e dolcemente allontana il fratello da sé.

"Papà… Mamma?!"

Le due anime luminose, alte sulle lapidi osservano i due giovani. Admeto e Alcesti identici nell'aspetto ai due giovani che erano stati in vita, mano nella mano sorridono teneramente ai due figli. Anche Aiolia solleva il capo, e subito notando la sorpresa sul volto di Aiolos si gira anch'egli nella stessa direzione verso la quale l'altro sta guardando incredulo.

E per la prima volta dopo più di vent'anni, Aiolia incontra i suoi genitori.

"Aiolos, Aiolia" è flebile il suono che esce dalle labbra di Admeto ma è ben udibile dai due ragazzi, ed Aiolos che non ha mai dimenticato la voce del padre sente un sussulto al cuore per l'emozione di poterla sentire ancora.

"Gli dèi ci hanno concesso solo pochi istanti..." e volgendosi lentamente verso Aiolia, continua "… in tutti questi anni abbiamo sempre vegliato su di voi e siamo orgogliosi di entrambi per ciò che siete diventati, come santi di Atena e come uomini."

Gli occhi verdi di Admeto nemmeno nella morte hanno perso la loro luce incontaminata, il sorriso sempre sulle belle labbra come non fosse spirito ma carne e sangue il giovane padre che con amore ed orgoglio guarda i suoi due figli.

"Aiolia..." l'anima della giovane madre si allontana da quella dell'amato sposo. Alcesti luminosa e leggera scorre verso il figlio che non ha mai conosciuto. Aiolia confuso non sa come rispondere al richiamo, ed anche se non ha mai visto prima d'ora il volto della donna, gli occhi splendenti d'azzurro non può non riconoscerli nei suoi.

"Figlio mio..."una volta vicina, Alcesti prende il volto di Aiolia fra le mani e si china a sfiorargli con le labbra la fronte. Quello che Aiolia sente è un tocco delicato, lieve come soffio di caldo vento d'estate.

"Non è al passato che devi volgere lo sguardo. Guarda accanto a te, e sii felice figlio mio."

"Mamma..." d'istinto Aiolia pronuncia quella parola a cui non è mai stato abituato, ma che gli suona fra le labbra talmente dolce che mai avrebbe più scordato l'emozione di averla rivolta alla giovane madre, colei che nella sua morte ha donato a lui la vita.

"Siate entrambi felici e abbiate cura l'uno dell'altro. Noi continueremo a vegliare su di voi."

Dice Admeto rivolto ad entrambi, mentre l'anima rasserenata di Alcesti ritorna accanto alla sua.

"Vi vogliamo bene. Aiolos, Aiolia vi vogliamo bene."

Ripete soave, la voce della giovane Alcesti, fino a che nella luce da cui sono apparse le due anime, si fondono in una per poi svanire. I due fratelli ancora un po' frastornati restano per alcuni istanti a fissare il vuoto sopra le lapidi.

Tutt'intorno, il paesaggio non sembra aver subito alcun mutamento, ma una leggera scia luminosa ancora aleggia nell'aria.

"Tu hai..." è Aiolia il primo a rompere il silenzio "...gli stessi occhi verdi e sinceri di nostro padre..." osserva il giovane, una mano poggiata sulla fronte nel punto in cui la madre ha posato le eteree labbra "...invece io ho gli occhi azzurri e grandi di nostra madre."

Aiolos, forse più emozionato del fratello per quanto appena accaduto, si scuote alle parole del giovane.

"Sono felice che tu abbia potuto incontrarli, seppure solo per pochi istanti."

E levandosi in piedi allunga una mano verso Aiolia che l'afferra all'istante e si alza a sua volta, entrambi lanciano un ultimo sguardo alla tomba dei loro genitori.

Lentamente poi, i due fratelli si avviano verso quella che era stata la loro casa. Fianco a fianco ora procedono con lo stesso passo, ed Aiolia non si è mai sentito tanto sereno come in quel momento. Non avverte più il disagio di prima, Aiolia, né sente più la difficoltà di guardare l'altro negli occhi o di rivolgergli la parola.

Ogni tanto, il Leone si volta nella direzione del fratello ed ancora gli sembra strano camminare spalla a spalla con lui.

"Aiolos..." chiama per il solo gusto di vederlo voltarsi verso di lui.  
>"Si?"<p>

Aiolos subito gli si volge incontro ed attende che l'altro dica qualcosa, ma Aiolia non sembra avere nulla da comunicargli, semplicemente il giovane allunga le labbra in un sorriso pieno. È indescrivibile la gioia che il giovane prova, il cuore nobile e generoso del Leone non è più lacerato dalla colpa, il sorriso di miele del fratello più grande ha sortito l'effetto desiderato.

"Sono felice di passare questo giorno con te, fratello."

Afferma infine assolutamente convinto, per soddisfare l'attesa di Aiolos.

L'Arciere, intanto circonda le spalle del fiero Leone con il suo braccio, forte e rassicurante.

Proprio come Aiolia lo ricordava.


	10. Appendix

"Forza, è ora di andare a dormire."

Sistemate le ultime incombenze quotidiane, consumata una semplice cena e scherzato un po' col fratellino, Aiolos si era alzato da tavola e aveva chiesto ad Aiolia di prepararsi per andare a letto. Il bambino, senza fare tante storie, abituato com'era a non disubbidire mai al più grande, era corso a lavarsi i denti imitando come sempre faceva il fratello, e vestita la tunica di lino che usava come pigiama si era tuffato sul letto….di Aiolos.

Il giovane sospirò, scuotendo appena la testa, in una resa bonaria cui non gli riusciva di sottrarsi.

Nonostante la sua ferma volontà di non viziare il bambino, Aiolos si arrendeva senza remore al bisogno di normalità di Aiolia, per lo meno quando erano solo loro; lontano dalle arene dove si addestravano per vestire le sacre vestigia dei santi di Atena; nell'intimità della modesta dimora che condividevano come fratelli, dove la via per diventare coraggiosi guerrieri imboccava scorciatoie più umane, che passavano anche da quei gesti infantili.

"Allora, cosa leggiamo questa sera?"

Gli occhioni azzurri del leoncino s'illuminarono, luccicavano come stelline appese al blu del cielo notturno. Adorava, Aiolia, quel momento della giornata in procinto di finire, quando Aiolos smessi i panni del severo maestro tornava ad essere solo il suo adorato fratellone. Senza rispondere, il bambino infilò una mano sotto il cuscino, e tentò di estrarre qualcosa. Ma non ci riuscì, e già Aiolos aveva compreso. Allora il piccolo introdusse anche l'altra manina, e tirando con forza fece uscire un grosso volume, logoro di tante letture, che teneva lì pronto.

"Aiolia, ancora l'_Odissea_? Ormai dovresti conoscerla a memoria, non facciamo che leggerla ogni sera."

Aiolos si era intanto portato vicino al letto, e da sopra guardava divertito il fratello più piccolo, che messo il librone sulle ginocchia, con gli occhioni di un gattino tenero e furbo lo implorava silenziosamente.

"E va bene" disse il giovane, sdraiandosi accanto al bambino.

Aiolos prese fra le mani il grosso libro e iniziò concentrato, la lettura. Aiolia si accoccolò senza troppi complimenti fra le braccia forti e sicure dell'arciere, e in silenzio ascoltava le parole di Aiolos, confuse col battito calmo e regolare del grande cuore del Sagittario.

Il giovane santo non poteva fare a meno di lasciarsi catturare da lontani ricordi, che lo riportavano magicamente alla sua infanzia, quando piccolo come Aiolia ascoltava rapito l'amata voce del padre narrare le avventure di Odisseo.

Ancora ed ancora.

E l'emozione di quel semplice, dolce, lontano ricordo gli portava agli occhi calde lacrime. 

La sua attenzione era massima, proprio come quella di Aiolia in quel momento presente, che amava il suono della voce del fratello, la cadenza dell'accento perfetto di una lingua remota; la cui musicalità –poesia- sarebbe già da sola bastata a trasportarlo altrettanto magicamente nel mondo sospeso, nell'eternità del mito, di Odisseo e delle sue peripezie.

Ascoltava Aiolia, con le orecchie ben tese, il cuore pulsante di eccitazione infantile, che esplodeva in una vivace risatina, quando il fratello leggeva un certo passo:

"E arrivammo all'isola di Aiolia: vi abitava

Aiolos Ippotade caro agli dei immortali, su

un'isola galleggiante; un muro di bronzo infrangibile

la cinge tutta, s'eleva liscia la roccia."

"A-i-o-l-o-s!" ripeté più volte il piccino.

"A-i-o-l-i-a_"_ scandiva nel ricordo la mente dell'arciere.

A quel punto, il bambino non potendo più contenere la sua gioia, saltando sulle ginocchia abbracciava il fratello, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, forte forte.

"Raccontami, Aiolos, raccontami la nostra storia!" squittiva contento, contro l'orecchio del ragazzo.

"Anche questa ormai dovresti conoscerla a memoria, tante le volte che te l'ho raccontata" ma non si faceva pregare oltre il Sagittario, e stringendo delicatamente il bambino contro di sé, iniziava il suo racconto.

"Nostro padre era originario dell'isola di Αιολία, e quando io nacqui volle darmi il nome del signore dei venti, il dio Αίολος."

Aiolia, intanto, allentata la presa, ascoltava rapito e affascinato, come la prima volta che l'aveva udita, quella storia di cui loro stessi erano protagonisti.

"Quando tu nascesti, rimasti soli, fui io a scegliere per te il nome. E scelsi Aiolia, perché Aiolos non abbandona mai la sua amata dimora, come diceva sempre nostro padre quando leggeva e rileggeva per me questo passo dell'Odissea."

La voce di Aiolos era sempre intrisa di dolcezza e di un immenso affetto, ogni qual volta il Sagittario riportava in vita quei ricordi mai sopiti nella sua memoria.

Aiolia provava una fortissima emozione, una strana mistura di gioia calorosa e di strana malinconia; le lacrime raggiungevano sempre gli occhi cerulei del piccolo Leone, che però le controllava, riuscendo a trasformarle in sorrisi candidi e innocenti, che offriva pieni d'amore ad Aiolos.

"Anche noi staremo sempre insieme, vero fratello?" chiedeva il bambino, i suoi occhi negli occhi del fratello.

E senza esitare, ricambiando con spontaneità il sorriso del suo leoncino, Aiolos rispondeva "Sempre, fratellino, staremo sempre insieme proprio come il signore dei venti e la sua amata isola." 

Un abbraccio profondo suggellò, per sempre, quelle parole.

L'abbraccio di un bambino che riconosceva nel fratello tutta la sua famiglia, tutto l'amore di cui aveva bisogno e che gli era offerto sempre, senza riserve.

Quell'abbraccio sigillava una promessa solenne e sincera.

Mentre Aiolos riprendeva a leggere, ripercorrendo con Odisseo il suo viaggio eterno, Aiolia si addormentava sul petto caldo del fratello; il battito del cuore di Aiolos come una dolce ninnananna lo cullava.

La voce dell'Arciere lo accompagnò in un sonno sgombro d'incubi.


End file.
